Infernus Scholasticus
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Tenten Sakura Ino Hinata and Temari are the new girls. The school has long had rumors of vampires, but what happens when a student turns up dead. But the vamps have been framed. So with their newly discovered powers, they have to bring the truth to light.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been in a mood to write this type of story since I needed a break from crack. Yes, this is going to be a little OOC for me, a more serious, darker mood story. And here it is. And a vampfic at that! Well, I hope you all like it, tell me what you think through reviews!**

**Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I do own Blue Rose Academy and this plot.**

Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all stood in front of their new school. The building was very large and very old built in a Victorian style. It was made of bricks with ivy crawling along it with black, French windows and a large, wooden front door that had a very foreboding aura to it. The entire Blue Rose Academy boarding school did really. It was a very old building that was really in the middle of nowhere some place in Japan. The strongly European architecture didn't really fit with society, so it was stuck in the middle of a forest as well, the nearest form of civilization was a small village a few miles down the dirt road.

The five girls, Sabaku no Temari, Himitsu Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino were all best friends from their diaper days, the were like sisters, and all had some reason to not be back in Konoha. Temari's father had died earlier that year and so she was sent here while her two brothers had been taken in by a former co-worker of their fathers. Tenten's parents had been murdered 6 months earlier. Hinata had an abusive father that had finally been caught be the police. Sakura had been abandoned by her mom so she was sent here. And Ino was ignored and hated by her parents so they sent her to the school. So pretty much all of the girls had no parents and were sent here because of it.

Anyway the 5 girls stood there looking at the building, feeling a feeling of dread in the pits of their stomaches.

"Well, lets just get this over with" Temari said, stepping up. She reached back and knocked on the door, which opened a split second later to reveal a woman with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Ah, you five must be the new girls. Come in, come in. I am Shizune, the vice principal here" The woman, Shizune, greeted. The girls followed her into the poorly lit front entrance that was decorated with many antique things.

"Follow me so that you can go meet Tsunade, the principal" Shizune said, leading them down a dark hallway into a small room with better lighting than the halls. In the room was a desk with a woman sitting behind it. She had blond hair that was in two low pony tails and an unusually large chest. The woman looked up at them.

"Ah, you must be the new students. I am Tsunade, the principal of this school" Tsunade, stuck out her hand for them to each shake. "I welcome you five to Blue Rose Academy. Shizune, please show them to their rooms" Tsunade asked the other woman, who nodded.

"Please follow me girls. Your luggage has already been brought up" Shizune said, leading them out of the office, up 2 flights of stairs, down a few halls and finally she stood in front of of two rooms. "Temari and Tenten are in the room on the left and Ino, Hinata, and Sakura in the right." The girls nodded and she left after handing them each a key.

"Okay girls, lets settle in for a bit then Temari and I will come into your room" Tenten said, unlocking and opening her door while Sakura did the same to the other one.

"Okay Tennie" She said as she pushed open the dark wood, brass knob door. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino entered a room that had three beds each with a bed side table, an old fashioned desk, a large wardrobe and two sets of drawers. There was also another door that led to the bathroom.

"Well here we are girls, our new home" Ino said, sitting down on the bed on the right. Sakura took the one on the left and Hinata had the middle. A few minutes later Temari and Tenten came in.

"Hey girls. How are you doing?" Temari asked as she and Tenten sat on Hinata's bed.

"Ah fine. This place is kind of creepy" Sakura said.

"I know, and the lighting in the halls is terrible" Ino added.

"Well, it is an old building after all" Hinata said, she never stuttered around the other four girls.

"I kinda like the whole creepy feel actually" Tenten commented.

"Says the resident horror movie fanatic" Temari retorted.

"Point taken" Tenten replied as she leaned back. "Well girls, lets make the best of this place and make a better life for us all. We didn't have the easiest time at our old school, but lets make a difference for ourselves here."

"Yeah" Temari said, sticking her hand out. "Lets promise to make a better life, add more adventure to it, a promise to have fun." The other girls put their hands in the center and the all swore together. There was a knock on the door and Sakura stood up and answered it. Shizune was standing in the doorway.

"Ah, there you all are. Dinner is in half an hour, the dining hall isn't too hard to find, and I just wanted to let you know so that you can get ready. This school had a kind of slight formal dress policy for dinner." And with that she left.

"Well then" Temari said, standing up "Tenten and I should be getting to our own room to get ready, and no Ino. We do not need your help." Temari grinned at the offended girl. Tenten stood up and followed her out.

"Well no matter, I am dressing you two up whether you like it or not" Ino stated, turning to the others. She went over to their suit cases and started rummaging through them. For Hinata she pulled out a white dress with a corset style top and puffy sleeves and a flowy skirt as well as white thigh high socks and black ballet flats. For Sakura she gave her a long sleeve pink sweater that showed off her shoulders with a brown tank top underneath and a brown and pink plaid skirt that ended just above the knees as well as brown knee high socks and pink ballet flats. And for herself she dressed in a dark purple tank top with a short, light purple sweater over it, a matching plaid skirt slightly shorter than Sakura's, white tights as well as black ballet flats and a black ribbon around her pony tail. She stuck a pink and brown head band on Sakura's head and tied some of Hinata's hair back in a white bow.

"There, perfect" Ino said, admiring her work. Just then Tenten and Temari came in. Tenten had on a white button up shirt and black dress pants, as well as a pair of black lace up boots. Temari was wearing a long sleeved, tight black dress over gray dress pants and white ballet flats.

"Well I see that Ino dressed you two up" She said, grinning at them. Ino stuck her tongue out playfully at her. Temari stuck hers out right back at Ino.

"Anyway," Sakura said, interrupting the two blonds, "Lets try to find our way to the dining hall. Dinner starts in ten minutes." The other girls nodded and they left, only to find a steady stream of teenagers headed in one direction.

"Well, this is going to be easier than I though" Tenten said, grinning. They stepped out of the room and joined the mass of hungry students on their way to dinner.

The girls walked into a huge, well lit room that was filled with long tables and benches. They found five open seats at the end of one table and sat with Ino, Hinata, and Sakura on one side and Tenten and Temari on the other. They sat patiently at chatting amongst themselves as they waited for the food to be served. A group of girl approached them and everything about them screamed 'slut'. The girl in front had uneven red hair and small glasses. There was also another girl with similar blue hair, one with long orange hair, another with even longer black hair, and the last had short, bleach-blond hair. The one in front stepped forward and said,

"Who are you? I've never seen you before" And glare down at them. Temari glared back.

"It's very rude to demand other people names with out introducing yourselves first." The girl looked shocked that someone talked to her in that way then her glare returned.

"Since you are clearly too stupid to figure it out, I'm Karin and thats Ami, Tayuya, Kin, and Shia" She said, pointing to the respective girl as she said their names.

"Well then, I'm Temari, and that's Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. And yes we are new." Temari replied.

"Well, just an FYI, but whatever you do, stay away from our boys." Karin growled down at her.

"Who?" Ino asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Who else!? Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Naruto, and Neji" The girl snapped at them. Hinata looked shocked slightly at the name Neji.

"Neji, as in Hyuuga Neji?" She asked politely.

"No duh" Karin replied rudely, "Come on girls, lets leave these stupid losers alone." And they walked off.

"Well, from what I can tell. We have already achieved unpopularity and we haven't even been here an hour yet" Tenten sighed, resting her chin in her hands.

"Yeah" Sakura sighed, "And Hinata, do you know this Neji person?" They all looked at the Hyuuga girl.

"Yes, he is my cousin though I have not seen him in years" She answered her friend.

"I see. At least you know someone here" Tenten sighed again.

"Whats up Tennie?" Ino asked the sighing girl.

"Oh I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about something."

"I see. I hope it goes away."

"Me too" Tenten smiled at her friend. Temari sighed.

"Is something wrong Temari?" Hinata asked her, cocking her head slightly to the side and giving her a worried look.

"Oh Hinata, you are just too dang cute! I just miss my brothers" Temari replied.

"Us too Tema, they were like our brothers too after all" Sakura said to her. The others nodded.

"Aw, I love you guys!" Temari gushed, hugging them. Just then there was a rush of doors and a whole bunch of people carrying trays filled with food came out and set them in front of the students. Tsunade stood in front of them all and yelled,

"DIG IN!"

And with that, students grabbed various food items and put them on their plates. The girls did the same and dinner continued without anything really happening, though Temari caught the so called popular guys looking their way. She assumed they must be looking at Hinata.

Later they returned to their dorm rooms.

"Well, today wasn't to bad, aside from our encounter with les beyotches" Ino said, the last part getting a giggle from all.

"Nice, real nice pig" Sakura said mid laugh.

"I know forehead, I know." Ino replied smugly.

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday, so we have a day to get aquainted with the surroundings before class on Monday. Lets get to sleep early so we can get up early and have plenty of time to explore" Temari said, looking at the clock which read 9:30. "Well Tenten, lets go so that we can be nice a rested tomorrow at 6." There were various complains from others. "No complaining. We need all the time we can get. Good night" Temari called out to them. The other three chorused their good nights and left. In half and hour, all of the were asleep.

**Well how did you all like it? Like I said, this fic is going to have a darker tone than my others. Anyway, future chapters will be longer and I hope to update soon. Please review. Until next time, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! So how did you like chapter 1? For people who have read some of my other work, you were probably like 'where's all the funny stuff?' and like I said, the tone of this fic is going to be darker than normal, so yeah. Listen to 'Across the Sky' by Emilie Autumn while reading this, it adds a cool effect.**

**Also for anyone who is interested, I recommend Behind These Walls by Skye Charcol Marie. The author is a good friend of mine and that story is the one that inspired me to write this one. Also check out her other works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period. Though my birthday is in a few months...**

**Warning: M rating due to swearing, blood, gore, and violence. Thank you.**

Sunday morning dawned upon the five girls. Temari was the first up, so she took it upon herself to wake the others.

"Get up Tenten, I'm gonna go get the others." Temari said as she walked out of the room. A groggy Tenten sat up in bed and stared at the door for a minute. She then shrugged and threw on a pair of flared jeans, a tight fitting camo t-shirt, and a pair of worn, black combat boots.

"Wake up girls, we have some explorin' to to do!" Temari called out, bursting into the room. She opened the door to find a fully dressed Hinata in a pair of white pants, a white tank top, a short sleeved shrug sweater over it, and white flats, reading on the bed.

"Good morning Temari-chan!" She called out to the other girl. Sakura and Ino rose from their beds like zombies and glared at Temari before walking to the bathroom and competing to see who would get it first. Ino won by knocking Sakura over onto the floor. Temari was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt and an open, brown jacket with brown boots. Ino emerged from the bathroom in a pair of black pants with a purple and black pleated plaid skirt over it, a black button up shirt, and a loose purple tie with black tennis shoes underneath. Sakura rushed in to the room as soon as Ino skipped out.

"Love the outfit Ino" Temari complemented.

"Thanks, yours too" Ino replied, smiling at her friend. Sakura came out a little while later wearing jeans, a tight pink hoodie sweater, and black and pink tennis shoes.

"Well, what are we waiting for" She demanded, smirking and with her hands on her hips.

"Indeed" Tenten answered, coming into the room.

"Lets go then!" Ino said in her typical cheery voice, bounding out the door. Hinata set her book down and stood up, following the other girls out.

"Oh, good morning" Shizune greeted them as she walked down the halls. "I was just about to get you three, Tsunade-sama wishes to talk to you."

"Oh, ok. We were just going to familiarize ourselves with the place, you know. Get to know where everything is" Temari said.

"Good plan. I trust you shall be able to find the office on your own?"

"Yup, I remember how to get there" Ino said, jumping up.

"Good. Now along with you" Shizune dismissed them.

"Come on guys, follow me" Ino said, leading them to the office correctly. Ino was the one to open the door, and what their surprise to find Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai in there and Sasuke was arguing with Tsunade.

"Um" Ino cleared her voice, everyone turned to look at her, "You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama?"

"Ah, yes girls. I did in fact want to see you" Tsunade greeted, but her attention was drawn back to the pale Uchiha she had been arguing with.

"I told you Tsunade, we refuse that 'little task' you gave us" He stated.

"And what makes you think you have the right to refuse boy? I let you stay here even though every one else says I should do otherwise. And I am the principal, the authority of this establishment. You do what I say and you do that without question!" Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk, causing most of the stuff on it to jump and a few cracks extend from where she hit. Sasuke paled, if that was even possible.

"Fine" He relented, crossing his arms stubbornly. Tsunade sat back down and folded her hands on the desk.

"Good. Now girls, I want you to meet Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sumi Sai. They will be guiding you around the school today." Tsunade reported.

"Ah, wonderful! We were going to explore the school anyway and this just makes it much easier. Thank you" Hinata cocked her head to one side and gave her sweetest smile. Over with the boys, Naruto blushed slightly.

"Oh it's no problem" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Dobe" Sasuke said, whacking his head.

"What was that for teme!?" Naruto shouted.

"Not now boys" Tsunade said, both boys stopped whatever they had started. "Now as you boys already know, breakfast is served in the dining hall from six to eight. Now get going, eat some food and then you boys show the girls around! That is an order!"

The ten teens scuffled out with a few 'hns' one 'troublesome' and many other things.

"Do you think the girls realize their true potential?" Tsunade asked n the empty space around her.

"I don't know, but the boys sure don't know it. You saw how adamantly the rejected the job" A feminine voice replied. A person emerged from the shadows, clad all in black showing no features.

"That much is certain. Hopefully they all realize it before it's too late" Tsunade said, closing her eyes for a second.

"These girls are so annoying" Temari growled to her sisters, referring to the fangirls surrounding their guides.

"Don't we all agree. Even the boys seem to agree, look at their faces" Tenten added. And indeed the boys had slightly pained expressions on their faces, especially Sasuke who had Karin draping herself over him. Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"I'm finished. Let's get this job over with" and with that the other boys and the five girls also stood up and followed him. The boys from there showed the girls around the school, pointing out various classes, points of interest and other such like. They actually had an enjoyable time, which was very surprising for the boys. Before, they had though all girls were fawning, annoying twits. These girls proved all those thoughts wrong. They were never fawning, not annoying, and definitely not twits. Actually, they were rather interesting. They didn't talk about normal girl stuff like boys, shopping and makeup. No, they talked about thinks like weapons (Tenten talked the most about these), Books (but not mushy romances, or girly stuff. But fantasy, sci fi, mystersy, and the types of books the boys too read), movies (action packed, horror, and those types), and other things that did intrest the boys as well.

"And you have to try Hinata-chans's cooking some time, it is the best!" Ino said, jumping up with emphasis. Sai chuckled slightly at her actions, she sure was energetic but very interesting. Very interesting indeed. And rather attractive too, not to mention he liked her style. Purple definitely fit her. Hinata blushed slightly at Ino's compliment, no matter how true it was. Naruto was having a slight mental spazz session in his head. Hinata was just too dang cute for her own good, it was giving Naruto inner turmoil, not to mention warning glares from a certain over protective cousin

"Come on guys! Lets go get some lunch!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Hinata's hand (causing the girl to turn a bright red) and running to the dining hall.

"Dobe. Lets go to make sure he doesn't cause too much damage" Sasuke sighed and started in the direction Naruto ran.

"Yeah, and make sure he doesn't hurt Hinata-chan!" Sakura cried out. They all followed Sasuke to the dining hall and were met with Hinata and Naruto already sitting at the table with their own lunches talking casually. Well, it was more of Naruto talking and Hinata responding and such when he took the occasional break to eat from his three bowls of ramen. The others got their lunches and sat down with the two already at the table.

"Thanks for showing us around guys" Tenten thanked.

"Yeah, you were a big help. It would have taken all day if you hadn't" Sakura added.

"Oh it was no problem. We really didn't want to do it at first, but we had fun after all. You are very interesting people" Sai said. Ino blushed at the last part.

"Thanks!" Ino shouted, back to her normal, energetic tone.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Some one shouted out and suddenly a certain redheaded slut was all over the pale Uchiha.

"Get off me Karin" He growled at her.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you know you don't mind" She said, fluttering her eye lashes at him. Sasuke looked like he was going to be sick.

"Seriously Karin-baka, the guy said get off, so get the hell off of him" Sakura snapped at her. Karin looked at the girl with a look of disgust.

"Oh, like he would rather spend time with you than me, bitch" She snapped.

"Actually, I would. Now get the fuck off me" Sasuke snapped and pushed the girl off of him. She gave him a hurt look.

"You're so mean Sasuke-kun!" And with that she left.

"Thank kami-sama she left. I just hate her" Temari said.

"So do we. And her friends too. Karin bothers Sai, Shia bothers Naruto, Ami bothers Neji, and Tayuya bothers me" Shikamaru said, "They are just so troublesome. You guys are the least troublesome girls here."

"Thanks, I think. Does this mean we are all friends?" Temari asked.

"Yes, especially since having you with us seems to keep a lot of the fangirls away." Sasuke replied, eying the said fangirls slightly.

"Well thats good. And it is also good to make friends so quickly." Hinata said, flashing another one of her cute smiles.

"I agree with Hinata-sama" Neji said.

"Neji, why do you call her sama?" Naruto asked.

"Because she is the heir to the family" He replied simply.

"Hardly" Tenten scoffed. Neji looked confused.

"I left them since my father, the head of the family, abused me." Hinata said. The boys all looked at her shocked. Hinata nodded.

"Thats so sad Hinata-chan! Your father is a bad man!" Naruto cried out. "How could he hurt someone as nice as you!"

"We don't know, but Hinata also took extra abuse since she was protecting her little sister from their dad. At least the man is finally in jail." Temari said.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama is in jail? Serves him right. He was a terrible man. Not fit to be head of the family" Neji said.

"Poor Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried, pulling the blue haired girl into a tight hug, causing her face to turn bright red and almost faint.

"Whoa, dude! Naruto, let the poor girl go before she suffocates" Tenten said. Naruto quickly released Hinata and sat back down, his face bright red as well, but more from embarrassment. They finished lunch quickly and the boys decided to show them something special.

"Where are you taking us?" Hinata asked, Naruto pulling her.

"Just wait and see Hinata-chan" Naruto said, looking back at Hinata and grinning at them. They had been traveling for a while in a series of tunnels and cellars under the school. After a little bit longer, they emerged from a opening out onto a small cliff that over looked the trees and gave them a great view of the now setting sun. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Ino cried out, rushing to the edge of the cliff and spreading out her arms. To Sai, she looked like and angel.

"It's beautiful" Sakura breathed, coming to stand next to her friend. The other girls joined them.

"All of us here and Tsunade are the only ones who know about the tunnel system and this place. We come here whenever we need to escape from the school or fangirls." Sai said.

"Well it is a really neat place. And we will definitely come here again, Ino here has a photographic memory and a great sense of direction so she can go someplace again even if she's only been shown the way once." Temari said.

"It's true! And very useful!" Ino said.

"Well, that is a very unique and useful ability" Sai said, smiling at her.

"We should probably get back to the school now" Sakura said, turning around. The others nodded and they headed back, unknown to them they were being watched.

**How did you all like it? I think I did a good job, but I'm the author. I want your opinion. Anyway, this chapter has a lighter tone than future ones, just to let you know. Anyway, please review! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So so so sorry for the long wait, I had camp and was inflicted by the terrible disease know as _desidiosus_ (Latin for lazy). Yup, so without further ado, here is the next chappie! YAYZ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, no matter how many pennies I find.**

The next day, there was a constant murmur running through the female portion of the student body. The new girls, who hadn't even been there two whole days, were hanging out with the supposed 'princes' of the school. Big shocker there.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun!?" Karin demanded of Sakura at breakfast.

"Your Sasuke-kun? I don't see your name anywhere on him. And has it ever occurred to you that he _wants _to hang out with me?" Sakura retorted, not even looking up from her meal. Karin was fuming.

"As if! Why would he want to hang out with some pink haired freak like you?" Karin exclaimed, stomping her high heeled foot. How she got away with high heels at a boarding school with uniforms, we will never know. Just as a side note, the girls uniform consisted of a black and blue plaid skirt, white button up shirt with a blue rose embroidered into the left end of the collar, black knee or thigh high socks, and a blue tie. The boys was the same except it was just back pants.

"Actually, Sakura is a very cool person and is very interesting to talk to. Not to mention the fact she isn't a fangirl." Sasuke said. Karin looked extremely offended then walked off with Ami, Kin, Tayuya, and Shia following her.

"Nice teme!" Naruto said, high fiving the onyx eyed teen.

"I don't like her." Temari said in an offhand fashion.

"No one does." Tenten replied, "I mean seriously, look at Hinata!" Tenten gestured to Hinata, who was quietly fuming.

"No one is mean to my friends and gets away with it" The normally peaceful girl sneered.

"When Hina-chan gets mad, she gets really scary." Ino added.

"And I think I believe you." Naruto said, eying the Hyuuga girl warily.

"Anyway" Sakura said, drawing attention to her, "Let's not let her get us down and ruin the day. It's our first day of class here after all." The others agreed and they quickly finished eating then made their way to class. Since the school had such a small student body (now totaled at 225), they had a special way of doing things. There were only 19 kids in their age group, so all of their classes were with the same kids all day. In their class was Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Karin, Ami, Kin, Tayuya, Shia, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, and Shino. So first they all had home room with Kakashi-sensei. After that, the schedule changed from day to day, all of the classes being in one room and the teachers changing versus the students moving from room to room. The only time the went somewhere else was in gym, which was outside, or if a class needed to go somewhere for that days lesson. So they all sat in the class room waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Where is out sensei? Class started 5 minutes go!" An impatient Tenten stated.

"Oh, that's just Kakashi-sensei, he's always late" Naruto replied nonchalantly. The girls shrugged, accepting the answer. 10 minutes later, the teacher walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was getting some paper work done." Kakashi sat down.

"LIA- oh wait, that actually sounds likely" Naruto said, sitting down after jumping up to yell at the teacher.

"Baka" Sakura muttered under her breath, annoyed.

"Anyway, as I am sure you all know, we have 5 new students. Care to introduce yourselves girls?" He said, turning toward their group. All five gave him a look that said 'make us go up there and you shall suffer'. Kakashi suppressed a slight shiver then turned back to the front of the room. "Ok then, maybe not. Moving along, let me just do attendance before Asuma-sensei comes in for history". Kakashi then took attendance and walked out of the room, his nose buried in a small, orange book. And from past experiences, the girls thought it wise to not ask. Then Asuma-sensei came in and began their history lesson.

Sakura was bored. They had already learned all this at their old school. She heard a small sound and looked down onto her desk. A small piece of folded up paper lay there. She picked it up and read it.

_I'm bored, what about you? Wanna ditch?_

_-Sasuke_

She quickly wrote a reply and gave the note back to Sasuke discreetly.

_Yes I am bored, but we can't do that. These class sizes are too small and Asuma already knows we are here._

_-Sakura_

Sasuke read it and grimaced at the hole in his idea.

_Well, whatever. I guess that these notes can keep us somewhat occupied._

_-Sasuke_

_They can. So, what is it like being one of the most popular guys in school?_

_-Sakura_

_It can be a real pain in the ass. With all the fangirls and stuff. You know what? I just realized, maybe having you guys as friends might just keep the fangirls at bay somewhat. But don't think that's the only reason we befriended you. No, we became friends cause you guys are genuinely interesting and cool people, unlike all the other girls in our grade._

_-Sasuke_

_Oh you don't have to worry about that. We are all pretty good at judging character. Especially Hinata, she can read most people like an open book. It's almost like no secrets are hidden from her. Or Ino, Ino is the best at extracting things from other people out of all of us. We can tell you actually want to be our friends. I mean, it's not like you have some deep dark secret you need to hide from us. And if you did, we would find out._

_-Sakura._

Sasuke paled as he read that. Were they on to them? Did they already know their secret?

"Uchiha, stop exchanging notes with your girlfriend and pay attention!" Asuma interjected all of a sudden. Both teens blushed.

"She isn't my girlfriend" Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah, I'm not his girlfriend" Sakura agreed.

"Well, whatever" Asuma shrugged. "Just pay attention." He continued to teach for the rest of the period. "Okay class, that concludes todays lesson. You have five minutes until Kurenai gets here for art." and with that he left the room.

"Ne, ne, teme. What were you talking to Sakura-chan about?" Naruto asked, a sly grin on his face as he prodded Sasuke for info. Both literally and figuratively.

"Hn. Nothing" Sasuke replied, turning away from the annoying blond.

Kurenai came and went, then it was time for lunch. As they were walking out, Kurenai called out.

"Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. Tsunade-sama has requested to see you in her office. Please go there before you go to lunch."

"Hai Kurenai-sensei" They answered in unison.

"We'll save you seats!" Tenten called as they headed to lunch.

"... I wonder what Tsunade wants from us." Sasuke thought aloud as they walked down the hall.

"Well, don't ask me. I have no idea what Tsunade-obaachan wants." Naruto added.

"It is rather odd..." Neji speculated.

"Well, there's only one way to find out" Sai said, putting his hand on the door to the office.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered under his breath as they walked in.

"I am sure you are wondering what I called you in for" Tsunade said, looking up from the papers on her desk. They all have her a look that said 'obviously'. "Well, there is something I wanted to talk to you boys about. You do realize how hard it is to have a group of vampires at the school? Especially since I can't let the other staff know. I have told you all this many times" the boys nodded, "Well, I am sure you have all heard the legend of female warriors possessing special powers used to defend you?" they nodded again, "Well, I am positive those girls are Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino, and Hinata." The boys looked slightly shocked at this.

"I should have guessed" Sasuke said to himself, hitting his forehead for his own stupidity.

"It makes complete sense." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yes, yes. I know. Now I want to to bring them to the training ground after dark tonight, around midnight. And be sure to use the tunnels. Man, those tunnels are useful. Not only am I the only teacher who knows about them, they add a great convenience for you guys getting out to hunt." Tsunade looked at them and they nodded.

"Um, Tsunade? Why are we brining them there?" Sai asked.

"Well, they need to train for battle. They may end up in it some day." She replied simply.

"Who's gonna train them?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade smirked.

"I called in some friends to take care of that." The boys seemed a little nervous at that answer. Knowing Tsunade, it could be anyone. This is not a widely know fact, but not only is Tsunade the headmistress of Blue Rose Academy, but she is also head of the NBSIP, the National Bureau of Supernatural Investigation and Protection. So the friends could be anything. They shuddered at some of the people she had brought in. Sure, Kiba (a werewolf) had been pretty cool, but some of the others were not so much. "Now get to lunch, I'm sure your little friends are waiting" Tsunade dismissed them, grinning like a Cheshire cat. The left the room and made their way to lunch.

"What did Tsunade-sama want?" Sakura asked as they took their seats.

"Hn, nothing. Hey guys, there is something we want to show you tonight. Meet us in the front entry around 11:45" Sasuke said. The girls looked slightly confused by his request, exchanged looks with one another, looked back at the boys and shrugged.

"Sure, sounds cool" Tenten answered.

"Good." Neji replied. They ate lunch, talking about random things. The rest of the day passed and soon it was 11 o'clock in Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's room.

"Well, we need to go meet the boys in 15 minutes, lets get ready" Ino announced.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked up from the book she was reading. It was a vampire story.

"Well, I have a feeling that this is gonna involve some sneaking, so we are gonna dress ourselves in black!" Ino answered. Tenten sweat dropped and Temari shook her head at her friends antics. They all agreed none the less. Ino had chosen the outfits. Temari was in a pair of black jeans with a black tank and jacket. Tenten had some black cargoes and a black sweat shirt. Sakura had on a long sleeve, turtleneck black shirt, black leggings and a black skirt over. Hinata had some black pants with a black three quarter sleeve shirt. And Ino had on black jeans with a black sleeveless shirt and black arm warmers. They were done at 11:40.

"Well then, now that we are done, let's go!" Ino whisper-shouted, sneaking out of the room with the others following. The snuck down to the front where they saw the boys waiting.

"Hey." Temari said as they came in sight. They boys whipped around to face them.

"Oh good, it's you. Now come." Shikamaru said, leading them to the entrance to the tunnels. The entered them and followed a path for a while, this one different that the one from last time.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise" Sasuke replied with a slight smirk. Sakura made a playful pout, only making the Uchiha's smirk get bigger. They kept walking for a while until the came to another opening, moonlight illuminating the dark tunnel. They stepped out into a large, moon bathed clearing.

"Ah, there you are" a voice said from the right. They all whipped around to see none other than Tsunade standing there.

"Tsunade-sama? What is going on?" Hinata asked, mildly freaking out.

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just you guys are the prophescised warriors, destined to protect a group of vampires. The girls were speechless.

"Yeah, real funny Tsunade-sama. Now what do you _really _want?" Ino asked.

"I was being absolutely serious." Tsunade replied. The girls turned to the boys to ask them their opinion, only to find a pair of gleaming fangs protruding from each boys mouth.

"Oh dear god, she was telling the truth." Tenten said, voice barely above a whisper.

"You guys are taking this rather well." Tsunade said, her turn to be surprised.

"Well, we all love vampire books and movies and we've also always wondered what it would be like if we ever met one, though we never thought we ever would." Temari replied, the other girls nodded. Tsunade accepted their answer, then went into explaining the entire ordeal in better detail.

"Okay, as I am sure you have figured; Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru are the vampires. Actually, some of the few remaining vampires. They are a dying species. There is some sort of organization that is out there, killing the remaining vampires. And then that's where you come in. You are supposed to protect them from those trying to kill them. Now it's not that they are defenseless, no far from it. It's just you were born with a special ability designed to protect them."

"Are vampires the only kind of supernatural creature in the world?" Hinata asked.

"Good question Hinata. The answer is no. I am sure you all have met Kiba, right?" They nodded, "Well he's a werewolf." The girls were slightly shocked.

"So if he bit us we would become one too?" Tenten asked.

"No, becoming werewolf is a genetic trait. Only certain families posses it. Like the Inuzaka one. There are many other creatures and such, such as your own. And no, you are not entirely human. I will explain that in detail later, there are some people I want you to meet. They are going to train you to unlock your powers and from there use them. Come on out guys." Tsunade said, turning to a clump of trees. 6 figures emerged from the shadows. The 5 girls gasped when they saw who it was, for standing there was none other than...

**Cliffie!! Finally, an actually good one! Well, now who are those people? Well, you just have to wait till the next chapter to find out! Until then, Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is. The next installment of IS! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol'**

_Recap:_

"_Are vampires the only kind of supernatural creature in the world?" Hinata asked._

"_Good question Hinata. The answer is no. I am sure you all have met Kiba, right?" They nodded, "Well he's a werewolf." The girls were slightly shocked._

"_So if he bit us we would become one too?" Tenten asked._

"_No, becoming werewolf is a genetic trait. Only certain families posses it. Like the Inuzaka one. There are many other creatures and such, such as your own. And no, you are not entirely human. I will explain that in detail later, there are some people I want you to meet. They are going to train you to unlock your powers and from there use them. Come on out guys." Tsunade said, turning to a clump of trees. 6 figures emerged from the shadows. The 5 girls gasped when they saw who it was, for standing there was none other than..._

_-_

Standing there was none other than Kanna, Malem, Midori, Ayumi, Gaara, and Kankuro. Gaara and Kankuro were Temari's brothers where Midori was Hinata's cousin (as well as Neji's twin sister). Ayumi, Kanna, and Malem were just old friends of theirs. They boys also seemed rather shocked to see them.

"Well Tsunade, when you said you asked some friends, I was not expecting them." Sasuke stated, a smirk playing with his features. The girls hadn't said anything or even moved.

"Well, judging from your reactions, I take it these girls are acquaintances of yours?" Tsunade asked in an amused manor.

"Yeah. Temari is our sister." Kankuro spoke up, Gaara nodded.

"And Hinata-chan is my cousin!" Midori added. "And we have known the others for years."

"Is this true?" Tsunade asked the girls, one eyebrow raised.

"It is." Tenten answered simply. "But what confuses me is, how are they gonna train us?"

"Simple." Tsunade replied, "You didn't really think you were the only ones in this world with special powers? Cause you aren't. They are like you. And the only reason you are just hearing of this now is that they were forbidden to tell you before, just so you know. As I said, they too have powers. Now let me explain some stuff. There are two types of users. The first type is a general user, like them. A general user is someone who was born with powers and just protects the general supernatural world. A specific user, such as yourselves, are also born with powers but you do not unlock them until a later time than general users. Specific users also are born to protect a specific branch of the unseen world, and yours is vampires. Specific users generally have stronger powers and can even have multiple ones at that. Now within those power users, there are types of powers. They are control and manipulation. Control is the ability to create the force out of nothing, where as manipulation requires some sort of medium for the power and is also rarer than control. Kankuro is a manipulator where as the others are controllers. And also, in manipulation there are two branches of it. The first is item manipulation, Kankuro again. He uses the puppet as his medium. And the other branch, and this one is less common than item manipulation, is self manipulation. With that one a person uses themselves as the medium, but it is different than control. Self manipulators are extremely rare, but they possess some of the most useful powers, such as healing. A common team is comprised of one manipulator and the rest 4 or 5 controllers. Now we need to find out your powers." Tsunade pulled out a small crystal ball. "Now each of you touch it, one at a time. It glows blue for a controller and red for a manipulator."

The girls each in turn went up and laid a hand on the stone. Tenten went first. She touched the ball and it began to glow a bright blue. Then Temari, Hinata, and Ino went and had a similar result. Sakura was last and when she held it, the glow was a bright crimson.

"Ok good. We now know each of your power types. Now all we need to do is find out the actual power. And Sakura, you will train with me. You are a self manipulator. If it had glowed a dark red that would have been item, but crimson means self. I am a self manipulator so that is why your training will be done by me." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded.

"Okay!" Midori announced. She, Kanna, Malem, Ayumi, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino were off to one side. "We are now going to find out your specific powers. How do we do this you may ask. And the answer is simple. Meditation. Now I want you four to all sit in a circle facing each other. Good. Now, I will place a piece of power amplifying quartz in front of each of you. I want you to close your eyes and focus your energy on the rock. What happens to it will allow us to determine your powers."

They sat there for a while and nothing happened. But then, around Temari the air started to stir up. It teased her hair and clothes and then with a _clunk, _the stone fell over, cut cleanly in half. Around Tenten it started to heat up. Sweat began for form in small droplets on her skin. The stone seemed to be melting when it burst into flame. The air around Hinata started to saturated, water settling on everything. The stone was positively dripping when with a sudden blast of energy, the water encased the piece of quartz in ice. In front of Ino, the stone was actually growing bigger as well as rising up on a platform of rock. The grass surrounding it started growing at an unimaginable rate as well as twisted itself around the platform and quartz. All of a sudden Midori clapped her hands once and from the shock, all four stones exploded.

"Great job! That was perfect. We now know what each of your elements are. Temari has air, Tenten has fire, Hinata has water, and Ino has earth. Temari, your air can also be refined to such a sharp stage, it can cut anything. And Tenten, you can also focus on just heat without the fire. Hinata, you have both water and ice. And lastly Ino, I bet when you think earth you think of rock and such, but you also have plants too. And that's that. Ok. Now I bet you are tired and you have school tomorrow, so head on back to your dorms." Midori said, dismissing them.

-

"Okay Sakura, I can already tell what your powers are. They are the same as mine after all. You have the ability to heal and also you have super strength. Now this is actually very convenient because unlike with controllers, self manipulators require a person with the same skills as them to be able to learn properly. Now go with your friends and get some sleep." Tsunade said. Sakura looked over to see her sister standing up. She went over to them and the boys and they headed back to the school through the tunnels.

"So how did it go?" Tsunade asked, turning towards the other teenagers heading towards her.

"Great. It was very easy to find out their element and they seem to have a lot of power." Midori reported. "How about with you?"

"Good. Very good. Now come. Let's go to my office so that we can complete those application forms."

-

"Ouch."

"Are you okay Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked his fallen friend.

"H-hai Naruto-kun. I just tripped." Hinata replied, standing up. She winced then fell to the floor.

"Hinata!" Sakura rushed over to her friend. After inspection, she discovered the blue haired girl had sprained her ankle.

"Here Hinata-chan, I'll carry you!" Naruto offered.

"No, tha-" Hinata began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Of course Naruto! Thank you!" Naruto bent down and situated a blushing Hinata on his back. Sakura skipped back to the other girls.

"Okay Saki, I smell sinister, whats up?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, Hinata was gonna say no but you interjected." Temari added.

"Spill." Tenten ordered.

"Oh girls, as if it isn't obvious. Hinata likes Naruto!" Sakura said in a quiet tone so only they could hear.

"Now why didn't I notice?" Ino asked herself.

"Ah, I see." Tenten said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Yeah, I knew that." Temari stated. They all shrugged and continued on their way. They soon arrived back at the school and bade each other good night. Hinata slid off Naruto's back and was carried by Temari the rest of the way.

"Well, that was interesting." Temari announced as she set Hinata down on her bed. Sakura ran into the bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. She wrapped up Hinata's ankle.

"There. All fixed" Sakura announced, straightening up.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan." Hinata thanked.

"No problem!" Sakura replied, smiling fondly at the other girl.

"Well, Ten and I are going to our room, g'night." Temari called to the other girls.

"Good night Temari-chan, Tenten-chan." Hinata said.

"Night girls" Sakura and Ino chorused. Tenten and Temari left.

"Well, I had fun. It is so cool that we have the awesome powers!" Ino said, jumping onto her own bed.

"It is." Sakura agreed. "But it feels so surreal. Like, I will wake up in the morning and find it all a dream."

"Well it's no dream." A voice said from the window. Heads whipped around to see none other than Sai sitting on the sill.

"Sai! What are you doing here?" Ino exclaimed, looking half overjoyed and half extremely pissed.

"Oh, just saying good night. And Naruto asked me to make sure Hinata was okay." He replied nonchalantly.

"Well, she's fine and good night." Ino said, pushing the poor guy off the sill into the bushed below. She closed the window and waved down at him, smirking.

"That was evil" Sakura said, a grin on her face.

"I know." Ino replied, falling back onto her bed. "That was fun."

"I bet." Sakura said.

"It was kinda amusing." Hinata admitted, letting out a small giggle.

"Ok, it has to be funny for Hinata to think so." Ino stated.

"Indeed." Sakura agreed.

"Well, we need to get to sleep." Hinata said, turning off the lights. A few minutes later, they were all asleep.

-

"That was really weird." Tenten said, lounging on her bed.

"Yeah, but cool. Our life is certainly getting quite interesting." Temari answered.

"Interesting, Temari? That doesn't even begin to cover it." Tenten stated.

"This is true. But whatever, at least we don't have to worry about being bored." Temari pointed out.

"Eh, I guess. I mean seriously, us mixed with boredom is NOT a good thing." Tenten added.

"Says the girl who has an obsession with anything sharp and pointy."

"What can I say?"

"Meh, whatever. We should probably be getting to sleep soon. We've been up late enough and we have class tomorrow."

"I guess. G'night Temari."

"Good night Tenten." Temari turned out the light and the girls drifted into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the events that would take place the following day. And it is just as Tenten said, interesting does not even begin to cover it.

**Well, how did you all like it? And also, how many guess who the people were? And was anyone right? Well, whatever. Please review! And until next time, Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. God. I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! It's just, summer was ending so I was freaking out about high school (I mean seriously, it's _high school. _Something completely new. Not to mention my high school is _freaking huge!!) _and then it actually started, so homework galore. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and present to you, the next chapter!!**

**Oh, and if you want a better idea of what my OCs are like, read my fic What More Can You Ask For.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So sad... T.T**

"Good morning girls! It's time to get up and at 'em!" A very groggy Sakura, Ino, and Hinata woke up to the noise of two girls, one with neon orange hair and another with white. Sakura sat there in confusion as to who the hell were they when the memories of the previous night hit her. **(A/N: I can't remember if I specified the day of the week for that night, so I'm making it Friday. Cause I feel like it... Yes, I am in fact hyper. So what?) **

"Good morning Kanna-san, Malem-san." She greeted politely.

"Oh no Sakura-chan!" Kanna said, all of a sudden right up in the pinkettes face, "Not Kanna-san and Malem san, it's Kanna-_chan _and Malem-_chan!_ Get it, got it, good." She finished, retracting from the slightly shocked girl. I mean, c'mon. It was Saturday morning, at 6:00 AM to be exact. Wait a sec, 6 o'clock...!

"Oh my god Kanna, Malem. Why did you have to wake us up at such an _ungodly _hour, on a Saturday no less!" Ino exclaimed, falling back down onto the bed and covering her face with her pillow. Hinata only gave out a simple 'hn'. The two newcomers only looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck was that!?" Malem yelled, "Since when did Hina-chan act like those ice cubes known as Uchiha and Neji!?"

Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. She's just like that when she first wakes up." Kanna and Malem looked at her incredulously before looking at each other and shrugging.

"Anyway, get up and get dressed! We have training to get to! And Sakura, go to Tsunade-sama's office for your training." Kanna said, grabbing Ino and dragging her out of the bed, much to the blonds displeasure.

Finally, a grumbling Ino got out of bed and immediately marched into the closet to pick out outfits for the three of them. Ino isn't girly or anything, she just doesn't trust Sakura or Hinata to pick out their own clothing. Sad, isn't it. But these girls have been friends long enough to do these sorts of things. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten can't be trusted with clothing. Ino, Tenten, and Temari can't be trusted with cooking. And other such things like that. Anyway, for Sakura Ino got a pair of black biker shorts, a tight white tank top, pinkish white ankle socks, and a pair of dark gray, pale pink, and neon pink onitsuko tigers **(I have these exact shoes, they are the Japanese version of asics and incredibly light weight)**. For Hinata she got a pair of light blue sweat pants that reached mid calf and had white stripes on the sides, a matching t-shirt only the shirt was white and the stripes blue, blueish white ankle socks, and the same shoes as Sakura only in white, black, and light blue. For herself Ino grabbed a pair of dark purple biker shorts, a tight black tank top, black ankle socks, and the same shoes as the others in white, black, and purple. The girls got dressed and Sakura went to see Tsunade while the others followed Kanna and Malem. At the entrance to the tunnels, they met up with Midori and Ayumi who were followed by Tenten and Temari. Tenten was wearing the same type of pants as Hinata only in a forest green and with a black tank top, black socks, and black, dark green, and a lighter green shoes. Temari was wearing purple athletic shorts, a black t-shirt, purple socks, and black, white, and purple shoes. **(FYI: When I am describing the shoes, the first color is the base color of the shoes and the second two ****colors are the stripes). **

"Okay girls, we are going to the same place as last night to train." Midori announced as soon as they were in the tunnels. **(Yeah, yeah. I bet you are getting annoyed by these, but whatever. As I bet most of you have already guessed, these tunnels are going to play an important role in the story. Oh, and on a random note, I think that Bring Me To Life by Evanescence is just a good song for this fic... Anyway, back to the story). **The others shrugged as if to say 'whatever'. They reached the clearing soon enough, only to reveal a bright, full moon. It was chilling to say the least, especially with the girls new found knowledge of the supernatural world parallel to their own, or former world should I say. They are technically part of the supernatural existence now after all... Frankly, they always were. They just didn't know it. But think about it, wouldn't it be a shock to find out you aren't technically human and are instantly thrown into unfamiliar territory with these powers you have no idea how to use? Well, thats what happened to them and they are taking it surprisingly well.

"Okay, Ino is training with me, Hinata is with Ayumi, Temari trains with Malem, and Tenten go work with Kanna." Midori ordered. They nodded and spit off into their own sections of the clearing.

-With Ino-

"Okay Ino, I am going to show you how to use your powers. First, you need to learn how to use this special internal force that allows you to use your abilities. This energy is called chakra. Now, to focus your chakra we first need to meditate. I trust you know how to properly do this?" Midori asked the blond, who in turn nodded. The two sat down and began meditation. They sat there in silence for about ten minutes, Ino had become completely absorbed in the ritual and was oblivious to her surroundings, so she was slightly startled when she heard Midori begin to speak again.

**(BTW, this way to use chakra is completely made up, just so you know) **"Ino. Reach inside your self and feel for something, something different, something powerful. That is your chakra. Reach for it and then take it and use it to become one with the earth and nature. This should automatically happen, but just be warned. " Ino did as she was instructed and soon found her chakra reserves.

_So that is what this stuff is. _She thought. She had come upon the energy before in past meditations, she just never knew what it was. In her minds eye, the chakra was green and had a warm, welcoming feel to it. She let the force absorb her and let it spread it's calm all over her body and mind. On the outside, she began to form a green aura that surrounded her completely. The aura only expanded as time passed and in its wake it left lush, green grass and other vegetation. Midori stood back, a smirk tugging at her lips as she observed her obvious success with the blond. The chakra was now steadily flowing out of her, encompassing her in her own little sphere of spring that went out about 5 meters in all directions. A warm air swirled around in there, making her hair whip around her in a way that you would imagine when thinking of this sort of thing **(oh yeah, you know that expression kicked ass). **

_Ino's lesson 1: Complete success. _

-With Hinata-

"Okay, I'm gonna cut straight to the point. No dilly dallying or short cuts with me. Now here's the deal." Ayumi went about to explain chakra and how to access it. I bet you all don't want to hear it a second or third or fourth time, so we'll just skip that part. Hinata quickly found her chakra reserves, even faster than Ino had, and instantly let herself be absorbed by the blue energy. The former Hyuuga heiress felt a coolness wash over her, it was refreshing yet it sent a chill down her spine. She had a similar aura to Ino's, only hers was blue, and as it spread it left a trail of water which froze almost as soon as the chakra moved on. The spread stopped at the same point as Ino's and then a layer of ice encompassed the whole thing and filled with water. Hinata didn't move a muscle, she just sat there, deeply absorbed into her meditation and completely ignoring her surroundings. Her hair flowed out around her, constantly moving. Ayumi smirked, her job was done for the moment with a success.

_Hinata's lesson 1: Complete success._

-With Temari-

"Okay Temari! I'm gonna teach you how to use chakra, so just take a seat and meditate." Malem instructed the blond, who complied. Malem explained the whole chakra thing and Temari was able to understand what she was to do. She too quickly found her chakra, hers was a pale blue color, much lighter than Hinata's own aquamarine chakra. She entered the void and her own aura was created. Inside it was a vortex of fast moving winds that swirled around her. The air pulled at her clothes and whipped around her hair. She did not notice, as she was, like the others, much too absorbed in her meditation. Malem took a step back to admire her work. The girl sat in a sphere of swirling air and chakra that crackled in the air, apparently Temari's air came with lightning as well. The grass in the area was either cut or flattened. Also there were the occasional small lightning sparks. Apparently, it's a three-peat.

_Temari's lesson 1: Compete success._

-With Tenten-

Kanna gave Tenten the whole chakra speech then had her go through the whole meditation dealy bopper. It's just kinda late on a school night, my brain is fried, so I'm running out of ideas, so you have to deal with this way of putting it. Tenten reached in to find her red chakra reserves and was absorbed. She felt an exhilarating heat wash over her, calming her yet exciting her at the same time. **(I know how this feels, I have been hyper yet exhausted at the same time...) **Her aura was red and a wave of heat followed it. As soon as it reached it's borders, the chakra began to swirl around in it's own little area, creating heat until it was boiling hot inside the sphere. Tenten was unaffected and just sat there calmly. Kanna had to stand back a ways to avoid being burned, but over all, it was a success.

_Tenten's lesson 1: Complete success._

"Well girls, it seems this part of the lesson has been a total success! You guys are fast learners! But that is all we are going to do for tonight." Midori said to them all.

"Oh come on." Tenten complained, "I still have plenty of energy, I can keep going!" And just as she finished that sentence, her legs gave out beneath her, but Ayumi and Temari caught her before she hit the ground.

"Clearly, you don't. Now this is called chakra exhaustion. It is perfectly normal, it just comes from using a lot of chakra, especially since this is your first time using it. Now all you need is to rest and then you'll be fit as a fiddle!" Midori said, clapping her hands together happily. "Now, I saw this coming so I called in a little help." And out of the shadows, Sai, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru emerged.

"Hm, how troublesome." Shikamaru said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Temari glared up at him, since the other three were on the ground, the same thing to them as Tenten.

"Oh come on, quite being a lazy ass and help me." The dirty blond demanded. Shikamaru sighed again and leaned down, taking one of her arms and slinging it over his shoulder then grabbing her firmly by the waist to help her stand. Naruto, being the hyper idiot we all know and love, reached down and picked up Hinata and put her on his back.

"Here Hinata-chan! I'll help you!" He said cheerily, Hinata just blushed and said a quiet 'thank you'. Neji glared at the blond for getting too close to his cousin, in his opinion at least. Tenten noticed his discontent.

"Relax Neji, Naruto is too stupid to do anything to hurt Hinata." She said, and he had to agree with that statement. Neji then, much to a certain weapons mistress's surprise, picked her up bridal style and proceeded to carry her to the school. This left only Ino and Sai in the clearing, seeing as how the other 4 had disappeared.

"Well, I guess that leaves only us." Ino said, looking up at the pale boy. He smiled politely down at her and she could not help but smile back at him. Sai reached down and picked her up bridal style, then returned to the school, leaving an empty, moonlit clearing behind with wisps of chakra still floating around in it.

**So, what did you think? Next one will be Sakura centric, with some possible fluff. Anyway, I have no idea when it will be up, but hopefully soon. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, this is a rather fast update. But hey, I'm at home sick, my Internet isn't working properly (dammit!) and I am bored. So, I decided to write. Lucky you, readers. Yep, so without further ado, I present to you chapter 6 of Infernus Scholasticus! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this will be a very Sakura centric chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Why are you looking at me? I don't own Naruto, the genius Masashi Kishimoto does. And being an American teenage girl, I am most definitely not him. **

Sakura and Tsunade walked down the hall to Tsunade's office in silence. Not an awkward silence mind you, more of a silence due to people thinking. Which is exactly what was happening. For Sakura, her thoughts are a given, they are obviously processing all the information she had learned in the past 24 hours. And Tsunade was thinking about exactly what to teach the pinkette. Should she have Sakura specialize in healing or strength. _I guess it depends on what her strong suit is. Or she may even be able to specialize in both. _Tsunade thought. She hoped Sakura would be able to specialize in both, like herself. It would be nice to have an apprentice like that. Tsunade had been teaching Shizune for the past few years, but the girl was only capable to learn the healing arts versus both healing and strength as Sakura could. They reached the office and Sakura scanned over the room. It was tiny, she didn't think that they would be able to do any sort of training in a room that size. Tsunade headed for the desk, or at least she seemed to, until she walked right past it. The headmistress walked right up to the wood plank wall and placed her hand on it's smooth surface. Tsunade closed her eyes and concentrated. A soft, white glow appeared around her hand. Suddenly, a portion of the wall in front of the woman began to fade to black **(Oh my gosh, I love the song Fade To Black by Apocalyptica! Listen to this song, I think it adds a nice feel to the chapter) **forming a doorway. Sakura took a step back and the sudden appearance of the opening. It's not every day you see that sort of thing after all. Tsunade grinned.

"Now come along Sakura, this room is where we are going to train." The blond woman gestured for the younger girl to enter the room.

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura stammered before taking a step forward and into the room, Tsunade following close behind. A gasp escaped her lips as soon as she took in her surroundings. The room they had entered was huge, complete with a high ceiling and many windows. The floor and walls were stone, but not with the basement concrete look, but more of the flagstone castle look.

"How is a room like this possible here Tsunade-sama? There should logically not be enough space for a room this big, not to mention the view outside the windows is in an area that isn't here." Sakura asked her mentor, who smirked.

"Well, you can thank Kanna for this place. She has the power to control time and space. So by using my chakra to activate the door, by entering this room we are instantly transported to an uninhabited mountain in Scotland. Not only is it an ideal place to train without being noticed, the air is perfectly fresh and crisp and the scenery is breathtaking. Also, this room is equipped with everything we will need for your training. In short, this place is perfect." Tsunade stepped into the center of the circular room and spread her arms out around her. Sakura was now even more eager to begin her training.

"First, I have to teach you to use chakra. You see, all powers require some form of chakra to work. The chakra we use is different than that of your friends. They use elemental chakra. Now, the name elemental chakra is somewhat misleading, as it doesn't refer to a chakra pertaining to the 4 elements, but a chakra that is able to control any type of natural aspect. Kankuro uses objective chakra, and as the name hints, it is used to control an object or something of the like. Now the type we use is force chakra. This type allows us to create a special, force you could call it, that does a specific thing. Like the chakra will create a force around whatever body part you focus it on and there fore can increase it's strength, or it can create the force around an injury and heal it. Now to access your chakra, you need to first meditate." Instructed Tsunade. Sakura complied, sitting down and beginning her meditation. After a while, Sakura found her reserves and like Tsunade's, the chakra was white. But unlike hers, Sakura's chakra also had a slight pink tint to it. She, like all of her friends, was absorbed by the swirling energy and also like the others, she began to emit an aura. The aura created by Sakura's chakra was the same size as all of the others, but hers had a much different effect. The air inside the aura was warm and calming. Also, all of the scratches and bruises Sakura has acquired one way or another disappeared. But the biggest difference between Sakura and the others was she was aware of what was going on.

_Oh wow. So this is the type of power I have. _Thought Sakura as she continued the meditation. Now, being the curious person Sakura is, she wanted to see what she could to. She started by making the aura smaller, more compressed. This resulted in any of the remaining injuries healing even faster than before. She then tried taking away chakra, which was easy enough. Now, she decided to try giving out even more chakra. She tried this by taking a 'thread' of chakra and feeding it to the rest swirling around outside her body. But, the second it touched the outside, Sakura knew she had made a big mistake. Instead of coming out slowly in a controlled amount, the chakra was forcefully pulled out of her body in great portions.

Over in the other side of the room, Tsunade felt the fluctuation of chakra and turned just in time to see her student fall forward onto the ground. The flow of chakra coming from the pinkette instantly stopped and all of the energy that had come from her dissipated into the atmosphere. The blond woman instantly stood up and rushed over to her fallen student. She picked her up and left the room, entering the office. Sitting there in one of the chairs, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, Uchiha. Take Sakura here to her room now. She is suffering from chakra exhaustion." Tsunade instructed, dumping Sakura into the confused Sasuke's arms. He stood there, not moving at all. "Well? What are you waiting for? Move it!" Tsunade barked and Sasuke hurried out of the room and down the hall. Tsunade sighed and sunk down into her desk chair. She grabbed the sake bottle on her desk and took a swig. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Sasuke slipped quietly down the halls, headed for Sakura's room. Said girl was still out cold in his arms. Sasuke glanced down at Sakura. Her face was peaceful, innocent even. It lacked many of the emotions it usually displayed, such as that triumphant smirk she wore whenever she landed a solid hit on Naruto for being an idiot (which was often), or the kind smile she gave them, especially her sisters, or the confused look whenever she was stuck on a problem during class. Sasuke was full out staring at her now, unable to tear his eyes away. He very nearly ran into a wall, but was able to make a sharp turn before any sort of collision. He reached her room and opened the door. It was empty. The Uchiha set Sakura down on her bed, identifiable by it's black comforter patterned with cherry blossoms. Lying down on the bed with her hair spread out around her make Sakura look even more peaceful. Sasuke sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her. He reached out a hand and gently stroke her cheek. Sakura shuddered at the initial touch, but soon leaned into the warmth radiating from Sasuke, who continued to stroke her cheek. Suddenly, Sakura turned onto her side and snuggled into Sasuke, who froze for a second before he quickly made to get up, only stopping when Sakura's hand unconsciously reached out and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling him back to sitting on the bed. Even after he had sat down, her hand did not release the fabric, but pulled it closer to her. Sasuke smiled down at her. Most people when they learned he was a vampire were scared and avoided him, which most of the time resulted in them having to have their memories erased by Ayumi. But not Sakura. No, the truth did not push her away at all. In fact, it may have even made her get even closer to him. But then again, she did also learn about her own powers and turned to Sasuke, someone else who was involved in the supernatural world but with much more experience of it, to comfort her and explain how it all worked to her. That made Sasuke feel... special, honored, wanted, cared for. All in all, it made him happy. Happy to know someone wanted to be around him, to befriend him, and maybe even more, even after learning of his true identity. Sasuke was sure the others were feeling similar things. Naruto with Hinata, Neji with Tenten, Sai with Ino, and Shikamaru with Temari. So far, this school year was the best they had had so far, and it had barely begun. These five girls had brought warmth and light into their previously cold and dark worlds. They made all of them happy, like less of a freak and more... _human. _Now that they knew what it felt like, what it was like to experience this first hand, there was no chance they were letting it go. No one can take these girls away from them, they won't let them. The girls belonged to them now, whether they liked it or not. And that wasn't going to change.

Sasuke sat there for however long it was, just staring at Sakura when he heard noise coming from the hallway. He figured it must be the others. So he gently took his shirt out of Sakura's grip and standing up. But before he left via window, Sasuke bent down and whispered into Sakura's ear, _'be good now and get better.' _Then he kissed her on the forehead and left the room soundlessly. And not a second too soon since as soon as he dropped out of the window and onto the ground, did the door open and Naruto and Sai entered the room.

Sai gently set Ino down on her bed and Naruto followed suit. They looked over and saw Sakura sleeping with a happy smile on her face, her hands pulled to her heart. The two exchanged glances, shrugged and turned back to the girls they had brought in. Unaware of the dreams of Sasuke, his kind words, and the feel of his lips on her forehead that floated around in Sakura's mind.

"It seems all of the girls are tired." Sai commented. On the way back to the rooms, all four girls had fallen asleep.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, smiling fondly down at Hinata. Naruto and Sai exchanged another glance, only this one resulted in a mischievous glint in their eyes versus a confused shrug. Simultaneously, they both leaned down, and kissed their respective girl on the forehead. But what they didn't know is that Sasuke had done the same thing and also at the same time in the other room, Shikamaru and Neji had had the same idea as them. Naruto and Sai left the room, turning off the light and softly closing the door behind them. They met with Neji and Shikamaru in the hall and then left for their own room. Leaving behind them five girls who would sleep blissfully with wonderful dreams that night. But as we all know, happiness like this can only last so long before something comes along and shatters it into a million tiny pieces. So take advantage of it while it lasts boys, cause you never know when you may have the same chance. It may be only a day after it disappears, yet it may be ten years. You never know, it may even never return. So hold on while you can. Be blissfully unaware of the sorrows the earth holds for as long as you can, for they will come and strike you full on. Heed my warning and do what you can now. For the chance may never come again.

**Well? How was it? I know the ending was somewhat creepy, but it may just foreshadow what is going to happen. So, think it over carefully. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! Reviews make me happy and update fast. And since this is a special release and I am bored and I want to do this, the first reviewer who gives me the secret password (which is pudding. And I am telling you since to know the password you have to have read this authors note) can either have the next chapter dedicated to them, a one shot written for them (with the plot approved by me, since I need to be able to write it after all), or something to happen in the story that they choose! (Within reason of course...). So, REVIEW!! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I am on a role with this story (it is my main focus at the moment) so it may be soon! Anyway, until next time, Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Today's chapter is going to have a lot of drama and important plot pieces! Yup!Why you may ask. Simple, I'm bored and I want to. Can't defy that logic. Plus, my Internet is being queer and so I can't read anything, so all I can do is type. And I'm not getting any emails from Fanfiction. Is anyone else having that problem? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though my birthday is in just over a week...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Skye Charcol Marie because it's her birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYE!!**

The next morning the girls walked down to the cafeteria, entering the room to find a gloomy mood floating around. People seemed sad, there was chatter though. They got their food and took their usual seats with the boys.

"Hey guys, whats going on?" Ino asked, looking at Sai in particular. The boys all looked stressed and worried.

"She's dead." Sasuke replied. The girls gasped.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"Some girl, I think her name was Himura Yuki, a year above us." Sasuke replied. The girls let out a small sigh of relief, they had thought it was someone like Tsunade.

"How did it happen?" Tenten asked, but before anyone could respond, someone else took the opportunity to answer.

"That's just the thing. We don't know. She was found this morning, almost all the blood drained from her body and the rest in a pool around her. There were also two puncture marks on her neck. The guys have been framed, we know that for sure. As does Tsunade. The marks were all wrong for a real vampire after all, the wholes were too big and too far apart to be any of these guys. But there are some who don't know that. The guys here are being accused of killing her." Midori answered, slipping into the seat next to Hinata, the others following close after. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Guys, as I am sure you all know, something is up. Something that involves us, all of us. We have to solve this." The bun haired girl said.

"Our thoughts exactly, but they won't let us anywhere near the body or the scene of the crime. They are worried that we will try to tamper with it since we are friends with the boys." Ayumi said, the others of her group nodded, confirming what she said.

"Who said that is going to be the way we solve this. There are other ways to solve mysteries like this in a school as old as this one. First we need background information. Things like has this ever happened before or at least something similar? Is there anyone who might have some sort of grudge. Stuff like that. And there is only one place to find this all, and where do you think that is?" Sakura asked, a smug smile on her face as she looked over her peers. They all exchanged glances then it hit them.

"The library."

-

Now they were lucky, the entire school had the day off. Most people were either in their rooms or somewhere outside, but not our group. They were all in the huge library of Blue Rose Academy. It was a very large, circular room with a very high ceiling and a few extra balconied areas that held more shelves. The ceiling was a glass dome that let in a soft light, there were also many other large windows that lined the walls. The shelves and tables were all made of an dark wood with intricate designs. That aside, they were all very sturdy. The tables were scattered among the shelves, some with books and papers already on them. They were also the only ones in there. Not even the librarian was in the room.

"What? Now how are we going to find anything?" Naruto complained.

"Oh be quiet, this actually makes it more convenient for us. No one asking questions." Kanna said, grinning as she scanned the room.

"Here, this may help!" Sakura called out, motioning to the catalog. It was big, old, and entirely paper. Naruto shuddered at the thought of having to use the thing.

"No way!" He shouted, holding his pointer and middle fingers out in front of his face in the shape of a cross. Sakura shrugged.

"Suit yourself." She said and began flipping through the old, yellowing pages.

-

Tenten walked in front of the isles, looking for anything that may help. Suddenly, one of the labels caught her eye. _Local news paper archive. _She walked into that aisle, unaware of Neji following her. She sat herself down on the floor and began to sift through front pages of past news papers from the start, they had them from as far back as 1850. She was completely absorbed in her work, unaware of the company she had.

"What are you looking at?" Neji asked, leaning over her shoulder to read the paper she held. Tenten visibly jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Neji. It's just you. You startled me." She said, clutching her chest. Tenten then turned back to the papers in her lap. "I'm looking at past news papers, trying to see if anything else like this happened before in the area. You can help if you want." Neji sat down next to her and drabbed a stack of papers, looking through them.

"What exactly are we looking for?" He asked.

"Murders, kidnappings, missing persons, vampire sightings, even strangers arriving. Anything of the like. Events such as those would easily make headlines in such an unpopulated area like this." The girl replied, eyes not moving from the paper in front of her. Neji nodded and then too began to work.

-

Ino sat at a table, pouring over the gigantic book in front of her. It was old, yellow, written with small print, and used a lot of big words. Ino was having no problem with it and actually found it very interesting. It was a book of school history, from it's founding in 1848 to the present day, an entirety of 160 years. Sai sat in the chair opposite her and just stared at the blond.

"Yes?" She asked after a few minutes, eyes not once ever leaving the page.

"Oh nothing." Sai replied. They sat in silence for a while after that. "Is that book really so interesting?" Sai asked with a sigh after a while. Ino looked up for the first time.

"Actually, yes. Did you know this started out as an all girls school?" She asked. He shook his head. "Well, it did. Makes sense really, if you think of the name." She said, turning back to the book. Sai sighed and got up. He pulled a chair up next to Ino and began to read the book with her.

-

Hinata flipped through the pages of pictures held in the book in front of her and the others on the table next to her.

"Hinata-chan! I didn't know you liked picture books!" Naruto said, looking over her shoulder. Hinata giggled slightly.

"Oh Naruto-kun, these aren't picture books." The Hyuuga girl responded.

"Oh." Naruto said, looking somewhat crestfallen. "What are they then?"

"The pictures of every single student who ever attended this school." Hinata replied.

"I see, what are you doing with them?" The blond boy asked.

"I am looking to see if there are any pictures that... stand out." The other replied.

"Can I help?" Naruto asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure." Hinata replied, pushing one of the other books towards him.

-

Temari leaned against one of the balconies, reading a book that contained all important events that had happened in the school. The book was actually on a little desk of sorts, it was a tilted piece of wood with a small bar sticking out across the bottom that was attached to the balcony for you to put books on. She turned a page absentmindedly, reading about the next event (something about some sort of new policy on turnips...) **(Sorry, but I had to add something funny...). **She looked behind her shoulder for a second at her companion, Shikamaru was sitting on the ground and leaning against one of the shelves, fast asleep. Temari turned back to her book.

"Find anything yet?" Shikamaru asked a little while later, coming to stand against the railing next to Temari. She shook her head.

"No. Not yet at least." She replied.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, resting his chin on his hands.

-

Sakura was still looking through the catalog, eyes scanning the pages at an extremely fast rate, the pages almost constantly moving. Sasuke sat at the table next to the podium that held the catalog. His elbows rested on the table, his fingers were intertwined and up against his mouth. His eyes never left the pink haired girl. She was silent as she went through the mass of pages in front of her, looking for something, anything, that would help them.

"Aha!" She said, stopping and placing her hands on either side of the gigantic book. The onyx eyed vampire got up and looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked. Sakura was completely un-fazed about their sudden contact. She was too excited with her discovery.

"Here just may be the answer!" She said, ducking under his arm and running towards a shelf. Sasuke walked after her. When he reached her again, she was up a ladder and reaching for a certain book. He walked up and steadied the ladder. "Thanks." She said, grinning down at him. He only replied with a simple 'hn'. She pulled out a small, leather bound volume and tucked it under her arm. The couple then headed to the nearest table, sitting down. The book was clearly old, like most of the others in the library, but had not seen much use. It seemed to be a diary of sorts, this fact supported by the name written inside the front cover. Sakura turned the page, intending to read the first entry, dated December 14th, 1908. But before Sakura could read anything else, four separate excited cries sounded out. The others had found something!

-

"Here!" Tenten yelled, standing up and dumping all the newspapers from her lap, a single issue held in front of her. Neji too stood up and plucked the paper out of her hands. "Hey!" She protested, but Neji ignored that. Instead, he was focused on the headlines for the news paper of December 14th, 1908.

**Local schoolgirl murdered**

-

"Ah!" Ino cried out, startling a previously asleep Sai awake.

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Ino pointed to one part. The date read December 14th, 1908.The bolded headline sent a haunting shiver down Sai's spine.

**Murder takes place on campus**

-

Hinata gasped, then cried out. Naruto jumped up and ran over to her.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked, worry evident in his voice. Hinata shakily pointed at one picture. It was a girl, one who looked strangely familiar. But that couldn't have been, the date of the picture was 100 years ago, in 1908. But what really gave the two a chill was the name under the photograph.

**Flux Vritra**

-

"Aha!" Temari cried, slamming her hands on the thing holding the book up, jolting Shikamaru awake.

"Troublesome, what is it?" He asked her in a groggy tone.

"Take a look here lazy ass." Temari smirked triumphantly, indicating to a certain article, dated to December 14th, 1908. As soon as he read the headline, Shikamaru's eyes widened and a horrifying feeling overtook him.

**Student found dead**

-

They all had returned to the starting point. Now everyone was crowded around one table with all of the information of it.

"What has everyone found?" Sakura asked and all attention was directed to her.

"Well, we found this!" Tenten said, holding up the news paper and saying the headline out loud.

"We got this." Ino said, reading the headline out loud as well.

"I found this." Temari said, also reading out the headline.

"Um, Naruto-kun and I found this." Hinata said, pointing to the picture. Everyone crowded around to see and Ino read the name out loud.

"Flux Vritra. That sounds familiar somehow." The blond trailed off into her own thoughts. Sakura was frozen in shock. That was the same name as the one in the diary.

**Hah! Cliffie! And a good one I think. I also think that we have established that the 14th of December in the year 1908 holds some sort of significance. And also, the contest from the last chapter has been extended! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**I will most likely have the next chapter out soon, so keep an eye out! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well people, here it is! So so so so so so sorry for the wait!!!!!! You know, school and stuff. And writers block!!!!!! I know, that excuse is so overused, but it's the truth. Ugh, homework sucks. But what can you do?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Juubi No Ryu!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Kanna, Midori, and Ayumi. Skye Charcol Marie owns Malem and Flux. But I have her full permission to use them, just so you know. **

"_Flux Vritra. That sounds familiar somehow." The blond trailed off into her own thoughts. Sakura was frozen in shock. That was the same name as the one in the diary._

_-_

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Temari asked the pink haired girl, a hint of worry in her voice.

"That name. It's the same one as the one in the diary I found." Sakura replied, pointing to the picture. It was of a fairly tall girl, she had dark shoulder length wavy hair, and dark eyes. The picture was in black and white so colors were indistinguishable.

"You found a diary?" Hinata asked. Sakura nodded and held up the afore mentioned book.

"Well lets take all of this stuff up to one of our rooms. That way we can be more comfortable and we can have more privacy." Tenten suggested.

"Good idea Ten, you guys go do that. We'll stay here and see if we can find anything else." Midori said. They nodded and left, leaving Midori, Ayumi, Kanna, Malem, Gaara, and Kankuro to keep searching.

-

They were all in Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's room since it had the most space. Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were on Sakura's bed while Hinata and Naruto were on Hinata's bed. Shikamaru and Temari were on Ino's bed while Sasuke sat at the desk chair and Sai and Neji stood, leaning against the wall.

"Okay. Now lets go over what we have in more detail." Sakura said. "Anyone wanna go first?"

"I will." Tenten volunteered. She pulled out the article and cleared her voice before she began reading.

"_**Local schoolgirl murdered**_

_This morning, Serizawa Megumi, a student at the local Blue Rose Academy For Young Women, was found dead on the school campus. The body was discovered by her fellow student, Vritra Flux _**(FYI, Flux is her first name and Vritra is her last). **_The corpse had two punctures in the side of her neck, somewhat resembling those made by fangs. This has caused a rising suspicion of vampires, long since rumored in this area. Do these creature exist? Many residents of the local town seem to think so. They claim the area has long been haunted by these creature and most are deciding to move away once spring comes. The village will most likely be abandoned by the end of next year. Parents of students at the academy are frantic, worried their child will be the next to die. They have been assured the murderer will be caught, but is it possible to catch the creatures of the night as many claim the culprit is. The truth? We may never know. But we do know one thing, something is happening. Something that may change all of our lives forever."_

Tenten finished reading and set down the paper. The room was silent, everyone was contemplating what they had just heard. It was chilling, to say the least.

"I'll go next." Ino said, pulling out her book. She began to read.

"_**Murder takes place on campus**_

_On the date of December 14th 1908, the body of student Serizawa Megumi was discovered. The corpse had twin puncture wounds on the neck that some have said clearly come from a vampire. This event has many parents worried and are even taking some students out of the school. No evidence has been found as to who the culprit is, but they will be caught._

She finished reading and set down the book. They all exchanged glances. Temari sighed.

"I guess this means I'm next."

"_**Student found dead**_

_Today the body of a was found. The cause of death is unknown, the only evidence being to fang like puncture wounds. The murder has sent the school into panic and it may have to be closed."_

"Well, that was short." Tenten commented after Temari finished.

"Yes," Sakura added, "But these tell us some stuff. One is that someone was killed her 100 years ago. Two is that they were killed in the exact same way. And three is that somehow, we are all connected to this." The room was silent. Everyone knew that Sakura was right.

"And also that this all leads to this person here too." Hinata said, pointing at Flux's picture.

"Exactly, Hinata. And I have her diary right here." Sakura held up the book.

"Read the first entry." Ino said and Sakura nodded. She opened up the book to the first page.

"_Dear diary,_

_I feel incredibly stupid for saying that. The headmistress gave me this thing and says that I have to write in it. How annoying. I do not wish to waste my time on such a pointless little thing! But she says that this may 'help'. Tch, how stupid. But not as stupid as the girls here. God, they are so god forsaken irritating! All giggly and stuff. It makes me sick. Why should a being as powerful as myself be forced to live among those... things! It is below me. I would kill them all, if it weren't for this stupid curse. And now, I'm stuck in school hell."_

"Aha!" Ino cried out. "So there is something up with this 'Flux' person."

"She obviously isn't human." Sasuke said. They all agreed.

"Do you think she's a vampire?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe... And maybe she was the one who killed that girl." Shikamaru said.

"You're right Shika!" Temari said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Oi, oi, troublesome woman. Stop it." Shikamaru said, his voice sounding weird due to the motion.

"Hm? Oh, okay." Temari took her hand off Shikamaru, who rubbed his shoulder in response.

"I don't think she's a vampire." Sasuke pointed out, "After all, we have been allied with humans for hundreds of years so we don't feed on them, and even before when we did feed on them, it never killed them."

"True, but she might be a _pravus._" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about them." Sasuke said.

"A what?" Tenten asked.

"A pravus. Back a couple hundred years ago when the vampires where at war against the humans, the pravus were made. They are a type of vampire designed to kill humans. Problem is, they worked too well. Killing people left and right, they were deemed too dangerous in case they ever turned on their own. The pravus were all destroyed, or at least almost all. **(heh, kinda reminds you of mod souls, doesn't it?)** I guess one survived the process, though she must be severely weakened." Neji explained.

"Oh, well that actually makes a lot of sense." Tenten said.

"What do you mean by 'actually'?" Neji asked with one raised eyebrow.

"I mean as in it sounds like it could actually be true."

"hn"

"Oh, quit being such a sourpuss, Neji." Tenten scolded jokingly.

"A pravus, hm." Sakura muttered under her breath.

-

"A what?"

"A pravus, mam."

"So what you are trying to tell me is you think some supposedly extinct bio-engineered creature is here. At my school. Killing students!" Tsunade demanded of the teenagers in front of her.

"Well, yeah." Shikamaru replied.

"Oi vey..." Tsunade sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples. "I swear you kids will be the death of me."

"No, we all know it's going to be some rouge monster." Shikamaru said. Tsunade glared up at him.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"I'm always here to help." Shikamaru grinned back at her.

-

The teens had left Tsunade's office, and had also left her with a giant head ache.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's voice rang out. Tsunade groaned.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade replied.

"Members of the board are here! They say it's urgent!" Shizune yelled.

"Well, let them in already then." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples again.

"Tsunade-san." A man wearing a suit walked in, accompanied by two others. "We are here to talk about the murder. And the vampires.

**Well, how do you think of that for an ending? I know it was short, but I am suffering from writers block on this one, so if anyone has any ideas, please tell them to me! Also please review! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! I am so sorry for the wait, but I am finally updating! I am thankful that you guys have all stuck with the story and I hope you enjoy!**

**I HAVE AN OUTLINE FOR HOW THE REST OF THE STORY IS GONNA GO!! YAY!!!!!!**

**There are about 4 chapters left, including this one.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it anymore? I do not own Naruto.**

_-Recap-_

"_Members of the board are here! They say it's urgent!" Shizune yelled._

"_Well, let them in already then." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples again._

"_Tsunade-san." A man wearing a suit walked in, accompanied by two others. "We are here to talk about the murder. And the vampires."_

_-_

"Really, you can't think that those boys did it!" Tsunade said, trying and failing to suppress the laughter that bubbled to the surface.

"Oh really, what else do you think it could be?" One of the members asked.

"That's classified, we are currently conducting a secret investigation." Tsunade replied casually, just to annoy them.

"We?"

"Myself and a few select, very high ranking officials."

"Care to reveal their identities?"

"Nope." Tsunade replied, smacking her lips on the 'p'.

"Fine. We'll leave the boys alone. For now." And with that, they left.

"Looks like we have to hurry up." Tsunade said to no one in particular.

-

"Have you guys found anything yet?" Tsunade asked, entering the room where vampires and the girls were.

"Yeah, we think that it may be this girl." Tenten said, pointing to the picture of Flux.

"That picture seems oddly familiar" Tsunade said, inspecting the picture closely, "But what makes you think it's her."

"Because of this diary entry, from the same day as a murder one hundred years ago." Sakura said and read Tsunade the entry.

"Well then, but what makes you think it's the same girl a century later?"

"We think she's a pravus." Neji answered.

"Like you were telling me earlier." Tsunade said quietly to more herself than anyone else.

"Thing is, we don't know where she is." Shikamaru sighed.

"The tunnels!" Tenten jumped up, a look of realization on her face.

"What about them?" Temari asked.

"That's where she must be, the tunnels must lead to where she is!" Tenten explained.

"That would make sense." Tsunade agreed.

"It's our best bet." Sasuke agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Ino demanded.

"What?" Sai asked.

"We gotta go explore them obviously." Sakura answered for her sister, "We should look in pairs. I'll go with Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Tenten, and then Sai and Ino."

"Sounds like a plan." Naruto said with a grin.

"Let's go." Hinata nodded.

-

"Okay, is every one prepped?" Ino asked, inspecting her friends. Everyone was wearing jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes with a utility belt filled with things like flash lights, rope, bat repellent (don't ask where Ino got, no one has any idea and they're a little afraid to ask her), some basic first aid materials, and such like.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Temari replied.

"What about if we get attacked by something?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, we each have a vampire with us and we have super powers, I don't think that's something we have to worry about." Tenten answered.

"Right, sorry. I'm still getting used to having powers." Hinata replied, blushing from embarassment.

"It's okay, I felt the same when I was first turned." Naruto comforted.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road!" Sakura cheered and they set of into the tunnels.

-

Tenten and Neji:

"Ugh, this place gives me the heebie jeebies." Tenten said as she and Neji walked side by side through the underschool tunnels.

"Heebie jeebies?"

"What? It does. It's all dark and creepy and you never know what you're gonna find."

"At least we have light." Neji said.

"Don't say that! You're gonna jinx us!" Tenten scolded but then, much to their dismay, the flashlight batteries died. "Crap."

"I'm sorry." Neji apologized.

"It's okay, I have an idea." Tenten held out her hand and a small flame appeared in the center of it. "Lucky I have fire powers."

"Very much so."

-

Hinata and Naruto:

"Wow, these tunnels look really old." Naruto observed.

"They must be, this is an old school and the tunnels must have been here since the start, if not before it's building." Hinata replied.

"Do you think any bats live down here?" Naruto asked.

"I hope not." Hinata replied with a shudder.

"Why not?" Naruto inquired.

"I think it would be creepy to have a whole bunch of them flying over my head is all." Hinata said with a shrug.

"Then you better duck because here some come now." Naruto said, already starting to duck, Hinata followed suit. The bats reached the point where the two teens were.

"Eek!" Hinata said as one flew right against her shoulder.

"The repellent! Get the repellent!" Naruto said, reaching for his own can. The two pulled them out and started spraying. The bats reeled back and began to fly in a wide dome over Hinata and Naruto.

"Wow, who knew it worked so well?"

-

Temari and Shikamaru:

"Hm, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?" Temari asked, "This exploration or the whole entire ordeal?"

"Both."

"I should have known."

"I could really do with a nap right about now." Shikamaru said, sighing yet again. He then plunked down to the ground and promptly leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Temari demanded.

"Taking a break." Shikamaru replied, not opening his eyes. Temari sighed herself and relented, taking a seat next to the snoozing vampire, who's head slowly fell onto her shoulder.

-

Ino and Sai:

"Afraid yet?" Sai asked Ino.

"Nope!" Ino replied cheerily, strolling along down the tunnel.

"Oh, you're no fun." Sai pouted.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I've seen practically every horror movie in existence. This is nothing!"

"Every movie?"

"Well, what else do you think we did at our at least once a week sleepovers before we came here?"

"Watched chick flicks?"

"Psh, no way! Those are for wusses. We tried that once. Yeah, gag me city." Ino replied, faking a gag.

"Why am I not surprised." Sai said with a chuckle.

"Yep, so I'm not scared at all." Ino added matter of factly. Sai suddenly had an idea and let Ino get a bit ahead of him. Once he was directly behind the girl he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Ino shrieked.

"Not scared at all, huh?" Sai grinned and started tickling the blond.

-

Sakura and Sasuke:

"Geez, this area is dusty with a capital everything!" Sakura said amongst her coughs. She and Sasuke were exploring an area of the tunnels they had never used, and it seemed to have been that way for a long time.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sasuke agreed, pushing aside a huge bunch of cobwebs, a look of disgust on his face.

"Good thing none of us have allergies." Sakura added.

"An allergic reaction is the last thing we need."

"No kiddin- AH!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, looking for the girl.

"I'm down here!" Sakura called. Sasuke looked down to see a hole in the ground where Sakura had just been standing.

"Are you okay?" He called to her, shining his light down into the hole.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you should see this place! There's this huge chamber down here! I think we may have found it!"

**DONE! I finally updated! YAY!!!!!!! Aren't you all happy, huh? Well, I very well may finish this in a week! I dunno, just three more chapters to go. It's kinda sad though. This fic is gonna end... Oh well! Anyway, I really wanna hear what you all have to say so, please review! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I UPDATED REALLY FAST! At least, compared to last time. But that's probably because I have the rest of this story planned and I'm all pumped up! Yup, so this'll be done soon. **

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS!!!!**

**This is the third to last chapter!**

**And in case anyone noticed, I changed the rating to T because it really wasn't M.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nu-uh, nein, iei, nai, I do not own Naruto. **

_-Recap-_

"_Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, looking for the girl._

"_I'm down here!" Sakura called. Sasuke looked down to see a hole in the ground where Sakura had just been standing._

"_Are you okay?" He called to her, shining his light down into the hole._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. But you should see this place! There's this huge chamber down here! I think we may have found it!"_

-

"You mean it!?" Sasuke replied, surprised.

"Yeah!" Sakura's voice came up, sounding very excited, "Should you get the others and then we go and find her?"

"No, I'll just come and get you. We most likely aren't ready to take on a pravus at our current power levels. You girls need to train more." Sasuke said, jumping down to join the pink haired girl down in the hole.

"I guess that makes sense." Sakura agreed as Sasuke landed softly next to her, "But can we at least explore a bit?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt... " Sasuke relented, helping Sakura to her feet.

"Thank you. Now let's go!" Sakura whipped out her flashlight and started walking. It took them about half an hour to explore the entire chamber, it was so big. Inside it there wasn't much, just some strange statues that were so worn, what they were originally was indistinguishable.

"This one looks kinda like a giraffe." Sakura said, shining the flashlight beam on one of the statues.

"It does, doesn't it." Sasuke agreed, looking over at the statue.

"Well, I guess we should go. When we come back later, we can follow that tunnel over there." Sakura shined the light on said tunnel, "Now let's go, I could really use something to eat."

Sasuke chuckled, "Let's go." They walked over to where the opening was and Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and jumped up.

"Geez Sasuke, how high can you jump?" Sakura asked as he set her down.

"I don't know, truth be told." Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"Well, at least it was high enough to get us out of there." Sakura stated, brushing the dust off of her, "Now let's go get the others."

"Why don't you try using some of your chakra to alert them?" Sasuke suggested.

"I can do that?"

"Yeah. Just concentrate on sending out burst of chakra and see what happens."

"Kay!" Sakura closed her eyes and Sasuke could feel the energy surfacing. Then he felt her send bursts of it down the tunnels. After a couple bursts, she stopped. "What now?" She asked, looking expectantly up at him.

"What else? We just sit around and wait for the others." Sasuke shrugged and Sakura nodded. After a few minutes, the first group consisting of Ino and Sai showed up. The others appeared shortly after.

"What's up?" A panting Tenten asked. They had clearly run a long distance.

"Well, we found where Flux probably is..." Sakura began.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Ino cheered.

"Not so fast." Sai said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Because we aren't ready to face her yet. We know where she is for future reference, but for now, you girls especially need to train up and get stronger." Sasuke explained.

"Ah, I see." Temari commented.

"Yup! So let's head back to the surface. I am in desperate need of personal hygene!" Sakura said and they all laughed.

"Sure, let's go." And with that, they left.

-

"So you think you found where it is?" Tsunade asked.

"Practically positive." Sasuke confirmed as he and his fellow vampires stood in her office.

"Good. As soon as the girls are ready, you can take her on." Tsunade said happily.

"How long do you think it'll take the girls?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, they're doing pretty well so far, but at least a couple weeks." The headmistress replied.

"A couple of weeks!?" Naruto exclaimed, "But think of all that Flux could do in a couple of weeks!"

"The dobe has a point." Sasuke agreed.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Sai stated.

"Yes, because if you don't recall, there was a 100 year gap between the two murders so I doubt that we have to worry about a couple of weeks." Neji explained.

-

It had been a few weeks- 3 to be exact- since they found the tunnel like thing with Flux (or at least they hoped). The girls had been training practically any time they weren't in class (haven't mentioned class at all for a while, haven't I?) and they were getting much stronger.

"Girls, I think it's time that you received the tools necessary for the final steps in your training." Tsunade informed the girls.

"Oh yeah!" Tenten cheered.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"The weapons that will allow you to fully utilize your powers." Tsunade said.

"Sweet!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Yes, yes. I have them right here." Tsunade stepped aside to reveal an old looking chest made out of a dark wood and with rusted metal straps that looked like it had been in storage for a long time. She opened the chest and pulled out the first item. It was fairly large and wrapped in yellow silk. "For Temari." She handed it to the girl.

"Oh my gosh." Temari said, unwrapping the silk. Inside was what looked like long, thin block of metal that was many feet long.

"What is it?" Ino asked, poking it.

"A fan." Tsunade said as Temari snapped it open revealing crème colored cloth with three purple circles on it, "Not only that, but one that allows her to control the wind better and in larger quantities."

"Sweet!" Temari exclaimed, giving it a wave which sent a huge blast of air that pushed everything in it's path back.

"Who's next!" The other girls asked eagerly. Tsunade smirked as she brought out a smaller package wrapped in red silk.

"That's for me, isn't it?" Tenten asked. Tsunade answered in the way of handing it to her. The girl took it eagerly and unwrapped it. Tenten was speechless as she unsheathed a beautiful katana. The sheath was made of black lacquered wood. The tsuba and hilt were black as well and the tsuba was shaped like a pair of wings. There was also what looked like a small copper dragon under the hilt wrapping on each side near the tsuba **(I just described my own katana XD. My dad gave it to me for my b-day this year!)**. Tenten closed her eyes and fed some chakra into the katana and the blade burst into flame. She jerked back in shock, dropping the weapon and the flames disappeared, leaving the katana as spotless as before. The remaining girls looks at Tsunade with pleading eyes and Temari and Tenten looked over their weapons.

"Here you are, Hinata." Tsunade said, handing her the longest, yet thinnest package wrapped in blue silk.

"It's a naginata." The girl said in a voice filled with awe as she took it out. She slid into a stance and made a downward slash that turned the chair in front of the girl into a very large ice cube.

"Here you go, Ino." Tsunade said just the last two girls turned to face her. It was the smallest by far in a circular shape and wrapped in green silk.

"A whip! Cool!" Ino exclaimed, letting the rope like weapon unfurl. She snapped it at the chair that Hinata froze with a loud crack and then vines started to grow up around the ice, digging into it and cracking the ice.

"And finally, Sakura." Tsunade handed the girl a bundle wrapped in white silk. "A pair of bladed tonfa." She said as the girl unwrapped it. "Now girls, go to the clearing and practice using those so you don't kill anyone on accident.

"Yes ma'am." the girls said at the same time and re-wrapped their weapons before they made their ways out of the room.

"Those were pretty cool." The same shadowy figure from a few chapters ago said.

"They're very old and very powerful." Tsunade replied as Midori stepped out of the shadows.

"If that chest there is any indication, they must be." The green haired girl stated.

"The weapons are older than the chest."

"Sweet."

**Well, how did you all like it? It's a bit short, but at least I updated, right? Right? Anyway, please review! Until next time, Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is:**

**THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!**

**I hope you all like!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, see any other chapter. **

_**WARNING! This chapter is gonna be kinda short, but that's because I had the rest of the story planned out in an outline and that's just how it worked out. **_

_-Recap-_

"_Those were pretty cool." The same shadowy figure from a few chapters ago said._

"_They're very old and very powerful." Tsunade replied as Midori stepped out of the shadows. _

"_If that chest there is any indication, they must be." The green haired girl stated._

"_The weapons are older than the chest." _

"_Sweet."_

-

The boys watched the girls as they practiced with their new weapons.

"Dude, those things have to be magical!" Naruto voice, his eyes wide with awe as Hinata froze an entire tree.

"No shit, Dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Not only do they channel their powers..." Shikamaru observed,

"But they seem to have already mastered the weapons in not even an hour." Sai finished for him.

"What else do you expect, really?" Neji asked and all the boys shrugged- he had a point.

They sat and watched the girls some more. It was really quite impressive, to be truthful. After a while, Sasuke got up and walked over to the girls.

"Well, you all seem ready." He informed them and they all looked at him eagerly.

"Does that mean it's time to go find Flux?" Sakura asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Exactly." Sasuke smirked.

"All right!" Tenten exclaimed, doing the 'score' motion with her fist.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Temari demanded, one hand on her hip and looking expectantly at all the boys who had come to stand behind Sasuke.

"Nighttime." Shikamaru replied and the girls nodded. That gave them a couple hours to prepare for the (most likely) upcoming battle.

-

"Ok, are we ready? Do we have flashlights?" Ino asked.

"Check." Hinata nodded.

"Holy water?"

"Check."

"Got your crucifix necklace?"

"Check

"Garlic?"

"Check."

"Weapons?"

"Check." Hinata sighed.

"Ino, why do we have all this stereotypical stuff? They don't actually work on vampires." Sakura asked.

"But they may work on a pravus, that's what I'm thinking. I mean, so many things have these in them, there has to be some base of truth to then, or where else would so many people get the idea. We know for a fact they don't work on the boys, so it must be the pravuses." Ino replied.

"That actually makes a lot of sense." Temari agreed.

"I agree. Plus, we can't be too careful. None of us want you to get hurt." Sai walked up and leaned over, using Ino as a perch for his arm. She pushed him off and he fell to the ground.

"Well, let's go." Tenten said and the others nodded.

"Are we ready to kick butt!" Naruto asked, litterally bouncing with anticipation.

"As much as we'll ever be." Sakura replied, "Ino made sure of that."

"Let's go then." Sasuke walked up behind Sakura.

-

"This place is just as dusty as it was last time we were here." Sakura coughed, "Only now we have more people stirring up the dust."

"Here, let me take care of this." Temari said, stepping in front of the group. She waved a hand and a huge burst of wind flew in front of her, causing a cloud to surround the group. They all coughed and closed their eyes till the cloud was gone, but when they finally opened up their eyes, the hallway before them was spotless.

"Nice." Tenten said appreciatively, running a finger along the wall, picking up no residue, "Too bad it won't work for all messes."

"That would be nice." Temari grinned.

"Enough dilly dallying." Neji said, "We have a goal here and it needs to be achieved."

"Neji-niisan's right." Hinata nodded in agreement. They walked until they came to the hole Sakura had fallen through just a few weeks before.

"That's a pretty long drop there, Saku, it's amazing you weren't hurt." Ino admired.

"I know." Sakura nodded. She and Sasuke jumped down first, her riding his back piggy back style. Next came Neji and Tenten, then Shikamaru and Temari, Sai and Ino, and finally Naruto and Hinata.

"There's the statue that looks like a giraffe!" Sakura shone her beam on said statue.

"It does look like one!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Forget the statue, the tunnel is this way." Sasuke lead the group to the opening.

"Did you guys go down this at all?" Tenten asked, peering into the darkness.

"No." Sakura and Sasuke answered at the same time.

"Didn't think so." Tenten replied. They set down the tunnel, who's walls were covered in strange carvings and eerie looking runes.

"Wonder what these mean." Shikamaru inquired, his genius thirst for knowledge taking over.

"No clue." Temari replied, running her hand over the wall.

"Hey guys, there's light ahead." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention.

"Turn off your flashlights." Sasuke hissed. They only source of light was that spot that was getting ever larger.

-

"Is there anyone in there?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke who was peeking around the corner of the tunnel and into the large chamber beyond.

"No," He whispered back, turning to face the group again, "There is a dais of sorts with some sort of alter on it at the far edge of the room, but it's covered with cloth. There are torches lining the wall and candles on three sides of the dais."

"She's probably on the dais." Neji said grimly.

"My thoughts exactly, but she is probably asleep. We still want to be quiet though." Sasuke motioned for them to follow him.

"Whoa, this place is impressive." Tenten whispered, looking up to the ceiling which was invisible in the gloom.

"How do these torches keep burning?" Temari asked, inspecting one up close.

"Magic, probably." Neji shrugged.

"There's the dais." Sakura said in awe. In was as Sasuke had said. An oval dais with four or five steps leading up to the top. There were layers upon layers of wax dripping candles surrounding the dais on three sides, making the filmy looking black cloth that covered the alter that stood on the center of the dais stand out.

"Temari, use your wind to move the cloth." Sai suggested. Temari nodded and waved her hand. The candles stuttered, but didn't go out and the cloth slipped of the alter and onto the floor behind it. Now sitting exposed on the alter was what looked like a stone sarcophagus.

"That's probably where she is." Hinata whispered to her friends.

"Right you are, little mouse." Said a deep female voice that rung throughout the chamber. They all jumped and watched in horror as the lid of the sarcophagus slowly slid aside and someone sat up.

"Flux Vritra." Sakura narrowed her eyes and the woman threw back her head and barked out a long, bone chilling, maniacal laughter.

**Le gasp! They found Flux! What happens next? Well just stay tuned for the final installment of Infernus Scholasticus to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12 Finale

**Here it is people!**

**At last, the conclusion of Infernus Scholasticus!**

**I hope you all enjoy it! I'm kinda sad though, this story is one of my babies!**

**But after this, I'm posting my new Bleach fanfic, Classified!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

_-Recap-_

_Now sitting exposed on the alter was what looked like a stone sarcophagus. _

"_That's probably where she is." Hinata whispered to her friends._

"_Right you are, little mouse." Said a deep female voice that rung throughout the chamber. They all jumped and watched in horror as the lid of the sarcophagus slowly slid aside and someone sat up._

"_Flux Vritra." Sakura narrowed her eyes and the woman threw back her head and barked out a long, bone chilling, maniacal laughter. _

_-_

The laughter reverberated around the cavern for a while before it died down.

"Did you kill the girl?" Sakura mustered up enough courage to say.

"Why yes, that I did." Flux replied, a sadistic grin spreading across her face and a blood thirsty twinkle in here eyes.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"It's all because of that stupid curse." Flux's expression turned bitter. "Two hundred years ago some woman put a curse on me that sealed me to this stupid school. After about a year I started to get really hungry. For human blood. And I killed a girl. No big deal. But apparently that angered some people so they put another curse on me, in an attempt to put me to sleep for eternity. But I was able to defend myself a bit and weakened that curse so now I get a chance to wake up one year out of every one hundred. And so I killed the first time, back when I was posing as a student. I had to go back into hiding then because the headmistress knew it was me. So this time I didn't bother, I just killed. I was actually going to go get a snack soon, but all of you will make a much more satisfying meal." Flux lunged, aiming for Hinata but was stopped when she crashed into a wall of ice, causing her to fly back. The wall shattered and Hinata took a step back before sinking to one knee. Naruto was by her side in an instant.

"So you have powers, eh?" Flux smirked, "I should have guessed. No matter, yours are no match for mine, and you shall pay for what you did." Flux held out her hand and a giant thorn shot out of it, heading straight for Hinata. The girl braced herself for the up coming blow but only felt a few drops of moisture hit her. She lowered her hands from her face and stared in horror at the red liquid that shone on them. Hinata looked up only to see Naruto standing in front of her, his arms and legs spread, the thorn sticking right out of the center of his chest. He fell to his knees and was about to fall on his face when Hinata caught him.

"Sakura!" Hinata yelled, her voice frantic and worried. The pinkette hurried over to the couple.

"No so fast!" Flux growled and sent a few more thorns her way, but they were snapped out of the air by Ino and her whip.

"Leave them alone." Ino demanded, taking a step forward.

"Never! You can never stop me!" Flux was clearly starting to get more and more violent.

"Hya!" Ino snapped her whip, the tip briefly scratching Flux's shin, but then the stone around the woman started to crumble and vines shot up all around and ensnared Flux. She froze in surprise and Neji took the chance to dart ahead with a blow aimed for right between her eyes. Only at the last second Flux slipped out of the vines and over Neji's head, causing him to stumble forward. Flux landed behind him.

"Missed me." She said in a mocking tone but then hissed and held her hand up to her cheek. She pulled it away a second later only to see blood on her palm. Neji may have missed his intended target, but he did manage create a gash along her cheek.

-

"Is Naruto-kun going to be okay?" Hinata asked, her face painted with worry.

"He'll live," Sakura said, her glowing hand held over the wound, "But he's been weakened. Stay here and guard him." Hinata nodded and Sakura ran off to join the others.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have done that." Hinata stroked his face fondly, putting his head in her lap and help his hand tight. "You idiot." a tear rolled down her cheek.

-

"You insolent fool!" Flux hissed, her hand up against her wounded cheek again. "I am going to kill you!" She prepared to lunge for Neji but what caught by surprise when Sakura barreled into her side, causing her to fly across the room and crash into the wall.

"Sakura!" Ino called out happily.

"How's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, coming to stand next to her.

"He'll live but he can't fight. Hinata is staying with him." Sakura replied grimly. Sasuke only nodded to show that he understood.

"Let's kick this bitch's butt!" Tenten yelled drawing her katana. The others grinned and each girl pulled out their weapon. Flux straightened up and was prepared to attack when she was pinned eagle spread to the wall by a blast wind from Temari's fan. In an instant the boys were there, each one holding a limb against the wall with their vampire strength. Flux struggled against their hold and wasn't paying attention as Tenten doused one of their stakes with holy water. She then threw the stake right through Flux's heart and the pravus gagged as blood- her own blood- dripped out of her mouth and down her chin. Sakura ran up and delivered the final blow, using her super strength to the embed the stake into the wall. She took a step back and was about to collapse when Sasuke caught her bridal style.

"We won!" Ino cheered, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Aww, I missed the fight." They heard Naruto complain and turned to see him limping over to the group, leaning heavily on Hinata. The Hyuuga girl took one look at Flux and waved her hand coating the body in a thick layer of ice. Ino then used her power to cause tendrils of stone cross over the ice.

"Why did you two do that?" Sai asked.

"Just to make sure." Ino shrugged.

"Now let's get out of here." Tenten said, looking around the room.

"Agreed." Neji said, slinging an arm around her shoulders. They all laughed at the blush that covered Tenten's face.

-

"So you managed to kill Flux?" Tsunade asked the group, who were all crowded around two beds in the infirmary. They belonged to Sakura and Naruto. Both were awake but weak.

"That we did." Temari replied.

"It was mostly the girls." Sasuke added.

"You bet your ass it was." Ino grinned.

"Well thank God she's gone." Tsunade ran a hand through her hair, "Now we don't have to worry about that anymore. And the news about it didn't get out to the rest of the school. Thank you all so much."

"It was no problem." Tenten and Ino replied.

-

Sakura sighed as she stared up at the moon, leaning against the balcony. Behind her she could hear the music from the party the rest of her friends were at to celebrate their victory, but Sakura just wasn't in a partying mood. She didn't even look back when she heard the door open behind her, because Sakura already knew who it was.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Is something wrong?" The onyx eyed boy asked, coming to lean against the balcony with Sakura.

"I dunno," Sakura replied, not taking her eyes off the moon, "I just feel like something is missing and that I can't properly enjoy this celebration without it."

"What's missing?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, that's just the thing." Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.

"I think I do."

"Really?" Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

"Yes I do." Sasuke replied, standing up straight.

"What is it." Sakura asked, also standing up.

"This." Sasuke grabbed both her shoulders and smashed their lips together. Sakura was frozen for a second before she started to kiss back.

-

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around only to see Hinata looking shyly at him. "What's up, Hinata?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the other day." Hinata replied, looking down at her feet, "For saving me."

"Ah, it was nothing." Naruto grinned.

"No it wasn't and you deserve something in return." Hinata said, looking up.

"Something in return?" Naruto asked, slightly confused. He was surprised when Hinata stepped forward and pecked him lightly on the lips. She stepped back and turned to run, but was stopped by Naruto, who had grabbed her wrist. He pulled back and into a deeper kiss.

-

"Aww, so cute!" Ino squealed from where she said at a table, Sai sitting across from her.

"They do look good together." Sai agreed, casting a sidelong glance at Ino.

"It's about time, too." Ino stated, "They needed to get together."

"I know another couple destined for each other." Sai said. Ino turned to look at him.

"Who?" She asked. Sai reached over to her and, well, you get the picture.

-

"Ah, young love so refreshing." Temari laughed as they looked at the couples around her.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said, leaning against the wall.

"They all look good together." Temari sighed.

"Are you jealous?" Shikamaru asked, opening one eye to look at the girl.

"N-no!" Temari denied, a blush slowly creeping up onto her face. Shikamaru smirked- she was so obvious. She clearly was jealous.

"Oh, you know you want it too." Shikamaru said, leaning over and kissing the girl.

-

"Wow, it's mushy city in here." Tenten said scanning the room.

"Do you have any problem with that?" Neji asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Nope! Tenten grinned. She grabbed Neji's collar and pulled him in.

-

"Wow, who knew defeating a centuries old vampire could make people so prone to romance." Kanna said to Malem and Gaara from their position spying on the couples from in the ceiling.

"I guess we do now." Malem shrugged, or at least tried to.

"Maybe we should leave them alone." Gaara suggested, drawing the two girls away from the opening in the ceiling.

**There! Done! Finite! Infernus Scholasticus is officially over! How did you all like it? I hope you did because I put a lot of hard work into this story. Anyway, thanks for reading it and please check out some of my other stories!**


	13. Sequel AN

**Hey everyone, I just had an idea. **

**How would you like it if I wrote a sequel to Infernus Scholasticus?**

**I would title it Carpe Jugulum and it would be about the crew post school, and how the travel around, kicking serious monster behind. **

**Just drop a review or PM and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. In case anyone is wondering, Infernus Scholasticus is Latin for 'school hell' and Carpe Jugulum is 'seize the throat' (a more literal translation) or 'go for the throat' as Terry Pratchett describes it as in his own book with the same title. **


End file.
